Juego de Dioses
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Una competencia donde todo se vale para conquistar a la diosa ¿Que haras ahora Crona? Pasen, lean y dejen review onegai !  3
1. ¿Iniciamos el juego?

Mi Primer Fanfic de Soul Eater, ya he escrito antes pero en otro fandom (principalmente en TDI) así que se cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí :D

Espero que les sea de su agrado este Fanfic que, no estoy muy segura aunque me gustaría, podría ser un doujinshi que yo misma ilustrare :D así que… no se xD solo disfrútenlo y si les gusta dejen un review :3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de **Soul Eater NO** me **PERTENECEN** si no a **Atsushi Okubo-sama**!

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Iniciamos la competencia?**

-Tienes que comprometerte con alguno de ellos, es tu deber como diosa- le decía su padre y sus pretendientes quienes no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-No lo hare, entiendo mi deber pero no me quiero casar con ninguno de ellos- decía la mujer indignada sentándose en su lugar.

-¿Qué tiene de malo casarte con uno de ellos? Todos son dioses valerosos cada uno tiene una virtud y una misión, perfectos. ¿Qué tienen de malo?- le reclamo su padre anciano casi perdiendo la paciencia al ver la necedad de su hija. Ella sin decir nada, desvió la mirada a un punto lejano. Pasaron no más de cinco minutos cuando a la bella mujer le llego una idea.

-Bien, acepto la propuesta de casarme, pero no será nada fácil- dijo sonriendo de manera maléfica.

-Dinos las condiciones, las aceptaremos- dijeron los dioses al oír las palabras de la mujer quien no podía creer que se tragaran una trampa tan tonta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ah bienvenida Crona- le decía su amiga quien le abría la puerta accediéndole el paso.

-G-gracias Maka- dijo ella nerviosa pues nunca había asistido a una pijamada, la verdad no quería asistir, no porque no pudiera lidiar con eso o porque estaba nerviosa, sino porque Ragnarok significaba un problema al ser varón.

-No estés nerviosa, ¿hiciste lo que te dije?- le pregunto Maka dirigiendo a la chica a la sala.

-S-si pero ¿y Soul?- pregunto nerviosa también por el chico de cabello plateado pues era un chico.

-Ah por él no te preocupes, no molestara- dijo recordando lo ocurrido en el transcurso de la tarde.

**FlashBack.**

-¿Una pijamada?- gritaron todos los chicos y chicas al oír la idea de Maka. Todos se encontraban en las afueras de Shibusen.

-Nunca eh asistido a una, sería interesante- dijo Liz sonriente.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer eso Maka?- le pregunto Tsubaki al saber que se iría a dormir dejando a Black Star solo en la casa y eso no lo podía permitir, dejaría un desorden en la casa.

-Claro, sería una buena manera de entablar una amistad con Crona. ¿Qué dicen chicas se apuntan? Kim y Jaqueline me dijeron que si estaría bien- contesto Maka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las chicas parecían estar felices con la idea y los chicos… no tanto.

-¿Y porque debería de ir a dormir yo con un grupo de chicas?- pregunto Black Star un poco indignado.

-Nadie dijo que tu estas invitado y no necesitamos tu permiso para que Tsubaki vaya así que no hables- le contesto Maka seria. Soul entonces se acercó a Black Star.

-Mientras ellas andan en su fiesta de niñas, nosotros podemos ir a la casa de Kid a jugar videojuegos ¿Qué opinas?- le dijo sonriente el chico. Cabe mencionar que hubo una reacción exagerada en Kid.

-¿Por qué mi casa?- se quejó.

-Nah no seas así rayitas, te prometo ser cuidadoso con tus cosas- le prometió Black Star aunque Kid no estaba convencido obviamente. –Oh vamos, no dejaras que tus amigos duerman solos y desamparados- dijo haciendo un puchero con el rostro.

-Ya son grandes, no son bebes-

-Oye no seas malvado Kid, si ellos hacen un desastre, te prometo que Patty y yo limpiaremos la casa- contesto Liz tratando de convencer al pequeño shinigami. Patty iba protestar pero Liz la calló a tiempo.

-Está bien, yo también hare una "pijama" en mi casa, pero nada de desorden ¿entendido?-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- respondieron los demás.

-¿Blair también puede ir?- pregunto la gatita saliendo de un callejón con un pescado bajo sus patas.

-Blair te hemos dicho que hay comida en la casa- dijo Maka cargando a la gatita. –Y sí, claro que puedes estar presente en nuestra pijamada-

-No me refería a la tuya- dijo la brujita seria soltándose del agarre de Maka y acercándose al grupo de chicos. Una cortina de humo apareció entonces y cuando esta se disipo, apareció Blair en su forma humana. –Supongo que necesitaran un poco de diversión chicos, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me les puedo unir?- pregunto seductora. Obviamente los presentes abrieron la boca hasta más no poder y un derrame nasal por parte de Soul no podía faltar. Fue entonces hasta que Maka con su clásico Maka-chop hizo que despertaran a la realidad.

-Nada de cosas indecentes en casas ajenas Blair, asistirás a la nuestra y punto- contesto la chica molesta aun con el libro en la mano.

-Pero Blair quiere estar con Soul-kun, ¿no es así, Soul?- un derrame nasal y otro Maka-chop fue lo que tuvo por respuesta.

-Bien nos vemos después de un rato chicas, en mi casa antes de que anochezca, hasta luego- dijo Maka despidiéndose de los chicos con Blair sobre su cabeza (en su forma gatuna obvio) y con un Soul desmayado y cubierto de sangre.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos por nuestras cosas Patty. Nos vemos al rato Tsubaki- dijo Liz despidiéndose.

-Jejejeje ¡pijamada! ¡pijamada!- gritaba Patty contenta.

-Entonces en tu casa antes del anochecer ¿verdad?- pregunto Black Star a Kid.

-Si claro-

-Bueno… oye una pregunta-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ya que Maka invito a Kim y Jaqueline, ¿crees que debamos invitar a Ox y Kilik?- esto sorprendió un poco a Kid.

-Pues como quieras, si crees que los podrás aguantar-

-Nada de eso, solo que también somos amigos y formamos parte de "Spartoi"-

-De acuerdo, diles si quieren asistir, por mí no habrá problema ya que esas dos van a limpiar todo o si no habrá castigo- dijo antes de retirarse junto con las dos armas quienes tenían una cara nada feliz después de oír la palabra "castigo".

**Fin del FlashBack.**

-Entonces ¿Shinigami-kun hizo también una fiesta?- pregunto la chica.

-Sí, así que no te preocupes porque nos molesten o nos vean, ¿verdad chicas?- pregunto Maka a las cuatro chicas que se encontraban comiendo unos bocadillos hechos por Tsubaki.

-Claro- contestaron todas sonrientes.

-Ya que Crona está aquí, que les parece si nos cambiamos y nos ponemos ya las pijamas. Ya casi son las nueve- sugirió Maka.

-Sí, será mejor cambiarnos antes de que iniciemos con los juegos- comento Liz quien sacaba la pijama de su hermana y la suya. Al ver que unas comenzaban a desvestirse en la sala, Crona se sonrojo.

-¿Sucede algo Crona?- le pregunto Tsubaki a Crona al notar su nerviosidad.

-¿P-por qu-que se quitan la ro-ropa?- dijo ella volteándose y jugando con sus dedos. Todas entonces comenzaron a reír y la chica se volvió más sonrojada y nerviosa de lo que estaba unos segundos atrás.

-No te preocupes Crona, somos chicas y entre nosotras ahí confianza- contesto Liz quien ya se había desecho de la parte superior de su vestimenta. Como un impulso, Crona no pudo evitar ver los pechos de Liz e instintivamente puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Por alguna razón, le daba pena el hecho de que no tuviera "delantera".

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Vamos quítate esa ropa!- grito Patty arrojándose a la chica provocando que se cayera. Solo se podían oír los gritos de Crona quien decía a Patty que se detuviera pues no sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación y menos si no llevaba ropa sobre ella.

**Mientras en la mansión de Shinigami-sama…**

-¡Corre, vamos! Vamos maldito auto corre- decía uno de los chicos quien se entretenía junto con su amigo con el videojuego de carreras.

-Tranquilízate Kilik que no es el fin del mundo- comento Soul desde el sillón observando como Ox y Kilik jugaban. El grito del chico no se hizo esperar una vez que la pantalla marco el final y la voz anunciando su derrota ante su amigo Ox.

-Te he ganado por quinta vez ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?- pregunto el chico sonriente pues nunca en su vida había tocado un videojuego y mucho menos había ganado cinco veces seguidas, cabe decir que Kilik casi se le viene encima si no fuera porque Black Star se interpuso.

-Yo competiré contra ti. Yo, el gran Black Star que superara a todos los dioses- sin decir más, tomo el control en sus manos. Unos cinco minutos después…

-¡¿Qué sucede con ese auto de porquería y este control? Maldita sea- gritaba Black Star al ver su quinceava derrota ante el chico del rayo.

-Nada de que sucede, son ustedes que no pueden derrotarme en estos juegos- comento Ox con superioridad a los dos muchachos que estaban rojos de rabia y con ganas de masacrar a golpes al pobre. Kid y Soul por el momento solo observaban en silencio, sin poder creer como un videojuego pone así de rabiosos a dos personas.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- pregunto Soul al shinigami.

-Hasta crees, prefiero mirar ¿y tú?-

-¡Nah! Son divertidos pero no cuando pierdes la paciencia como esos dos, solo montas escándalo y haces el ridículo- comento llevando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Kid solo sonrió y volvió a ver como los chicos ahora se turnaban por el control para derrotar a Ox.

**Pijamada de Maka.**

-¿Qué es lo que traes puesto Crona?- preguntaron Kim y Jaqueline al ver a la chica que había salido del baño después de haberse cambiado y es que después de lo que le hizo Patty, la chica decidió mejor cambiarse en un lugar sin gente.

-¿Esa es tu pijama?- preguntaron las hermanas Thompson al verla con una pijama rosa estampada de flores del mismo color.

-E-etto… Maka dijo que... se me… ve-veía bien- contesto ella totalmente sonrojada y apenada. Entonces las chicas comprendieron, fue Maka la que le compro ese pijama a Crona. Minutos después las chicas comenzaron a comer y platicar, Crona por su parte solo oía las historias que contaban las demás, entretenida y curiosa.

-Bueno, creo que sería bueno una ronda de juegos ¿no creen?- pregunto Kim.

-Por supuesto y yo tengo un juego que nos mostró Blair- comento Maka sacando un dado. Todas se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y que con eso?- preguntaron.

-Escogemos un número del 1 al 6 y dependiendo del número que salga en el dado le tocara una pregunta que le harán los demás ¿entendieron?-

-Mejor usamos la botella y fin de la historia- comento Kid quien no le encontraba sentido al juego.

-Nah lo que pasa es que tienes miedo- comento Black Star.

-No es eso es solo que… no hay número ocho- respondió el chico con un aura negra.

-Que va no seas nena-

-¿Pero solo somos cinco personas y si sale el seis?- pregunto Ox.

-En ese caso si toca el número seis, todos tendremos que contestar a una pregunta-

-¿Y quién hará esa pregunta?- como respuesta, Soul tomo una hoja de papel y la dividió en cinco para después repartirlas a cada uno.

-Escriban una pregunta en la hoja y las metemos en esta pequeña caja, la pregunta que salga será la que contestaremos y que no sea una sobre quien es el mejor del mundo por favor- comento mirando a su amigo estrella.

-Está bien, prometo no preguntarles que opinan de mi grandeza- dijo. Una vez que todos escribieron sus preguntas las metieron en la caja.

-Opino que es mejor usar una botella-

-Las botellas no están hechizadas- al oír esto, los chicos miraron confusos a Soul.

-¿Cómo que no están hechizadas?-

-Este dado me lo dio Blair para este juego, quien mienta en su pregunta este dado mandara un pequeño shock eléctrico a la persona que mienta hasta que diga la verdad-

-¿No es un poco sádico?-

-Claro que no porque sé que todas contestaremos con la verdad, así demostraremos nuestra confianza, además todo lo que se diga aquí no será comentado ah nadie ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Maka acercando su mano al dado. Las demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Quién empieza?-

-Yo paso- comento Jaqueline poniéndose de pie. –Jueguen ustedes-

-Yo también paso, prefiero observarlas- dijo Liz.

-Eres una miedosa, Onee-chan-

-Bueno en ese caso somos cinco las que jugaremos, bien empecemos-

-Yo escojo el número uno- comento Patty.

-Dos- agrego Kim.

-Entonces pido el tres- dijo Tsubaki un poco nerviosa.

-Cuatro y Crona será el número cinco ¿de acuerdo?- Crona asintió. El dado entonces cayo marcando el primero número: el tres.

-Bien una pregunta para Tsubaki-

-¿Qué sería bueno preguntarle?- mientras ellas pensaban, Tsubaki solo sudaba frio ante lo que podría ser una desgracia.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo Patty. –Tsubaki… ¿Has pensado en cosas pervertidas con Black Star?- dijo la chica sin medirse. Unas pensaron que se había pasado con la pregunta y Tsubaki se ofendería, pero al ver su reacción de sorpresa y el hecho de que se sonrojara y comenzara a temblar la había delatado.

-¿Entonces?- preguntaron todas acercándose.

-Y-yo… p-p-puede que alguna vez… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-No cambies los papeles y contesta-

-E… etto… yo…-

**Mientras con los chicos…**

-A salido el número seis, bien a consultar la cajita- comento Soul. Metió una mano dentro de la caja y saco un papel. Al abrirlo, le pareció raro lo que venía escrito.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?-

-¿Qué opinas de las chicas de Shibusen, mas especifico, del grupo "Spartoi?- un silencio inundo la habitación.

-No ya en serio que dice la pregunta- dijo Black Star rompiendo el silencio. Tomo el papel y lo leyó.

-"¿Qué opinas de las chicas de Shibusen, mas especifico, del grupo Spartoi?" ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Por qué no es sobre mí?-

-Porque dijimos que estaba prohibido preguntar sobre tu grandeza y bueno ¿contestamos o qué?-

-Pues bueno eso dice la pregunta… ¿Quién inicia?- ninguno de los presentes parecía querer hablar y no fue hasta que Black Star hablo.

-Opino que ninguna de ellas será más destacada que yo, ni las tetonas armas de Kid, ni la bruja de Kim y su arma inútil Jacqueline, pechos planos y pechos planos número dos, eh dicho- al terminar, Black Star termino con varios golpes en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar de esa manera a Kim y a Jacqueline? Tu desgraciado que no puede ganar en un simple videojuego-

-Liz y Patty te harían papilla si te oyeran-

-Maka si se hubiera enojado por esa contestación que hiciste de ella y Crona, mira que llamarlas "Pechos Planos"-

-Es la verdad, ni Maka ni Crona tienen pechos, parecen tablas- otros dos golpes cayeron en su cabeza por parte de Soul.

-Suficiente honestidad por ahora Black Star- comento Kid observando al joven adolorido.

-Puede que Maka tenga un poco pero Crona nada- comento esta vez Kilik.

-¿Qué no era un chico?- pregunto Ox.

-¡Nah lo que sea está bien plana y fin de la historia, ahora que conteste alguien más!-

**Mientras con las chicas…**

-¡Crona! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Maka y las demás al ver a la chica quien parecía querer vomitar.

-¡No se queden paradas y llévenla al baño rápido!- agrego Liz tomando del brazo a la chica y guiándola al baño. Unos minutos después, Crona se quedó sentada en el suelo, por alguna razón el dolor que sintió en el estómago se había ido y más que un dolor de estómago, sintió como si alguien hubiera entrado en su cuerpo. Poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie e instintivamente miro su rostro en el espejo. Se veía un poco más pálida que de costumbre pero a pesar de ello, se sentía bastante bien y eso era raro para ella, tal vez ir a casa sería lo mejor en ese momento.

-¿Qué… que me habrá pasado?- se preguntó así misma bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay con este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo una voz que al principio pensó que era Ragnarok pero después se dio cuenta de que era una voz femenina. Miro detrás de ella y no vio nada.

-Solo… solo es mi imaginación… supongo-

-No lo es, mira detrás de ti- respondió la voz. Al mirar detrás de ella se topó con el espejo y vio su imagen cambiada, llevaba una corona de olivo en la cabeza y en vez de la pijama floreada tenía una túnica blanca con adornos dorados, una trenza le caí del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, aquella imagen sonreía. Crona tuvo que frotarse los ojos varias veces ya que no creía lo que sus ojos observaban.

-Vaya, así que esta es mi nueva apariencia, no está mal, aunque bueno te sugeriría que cambies de amigas porque su sentido de la moda es pésimo. ¿Y que con este cabello? Bueno supongo que es tu estilo… oh vaya, casi no tengo pechos, tal parece ser que me he adaptado a tu cuerpo de alguna forma aunque no del todo, mi trenza aun no desaparece, bien luego veré los demás detalles, tu eres Crona ¿cierto?- pregunto la imagen después de hablar, unos segundos de silencio después…

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya de aquí, ya estoy alucinando- comento Crona alejándose lentamente del lugar.

-¡Oye, espera, espera! No soy ninguna alucinación, vengo desde muy lejos y quiero que tú me ayudes- dijo la chica tratando de detener a la chica, pero no funciono.

-Maka, la puerta no se puede abrir, ayúdame- decía tratando de abrirla. La joven del espejo solo bufo y lanzo un destello a la puerta y la manija.

-¿Ahora si me vas a escuchar? Esa puerta no se abrirá ni nadie te oirá hasta que me escuches y me ayudes-

-¿P-Pero… no eres… p-parte d-de mi imagi-imaginación?- pregunto.

-Obviamente no y deja de ponerte nerviosa que no te voy a comer, mira ¿me vas a escuchar?- Crona asintió- Pues bien, para empezar soy una diosa, me llamo Afrodita diosa del amor y la belleza y necesitare tu ayuda con una pequeña competencia que…-

-Maka, ayúdame por favor que esto se está poniendo raro-

-¡YA DEJA DE PEDIR AYUDA Y ESCUCHAME!- grito impaciente la diosa.

-Pe-pero y-yo…-

-No sabes lidiar con cosas como estas y menos con aquellas que creerías imposibles ¿me equivoco?- le pregunto de manera impaciente. Crona volvió a asentir.

-Escucha, ambas estamos en peligro- esto hizo que Crona se olvidara de sus nervios y la escuchara.

-¿Peligro?-

-Bueno en cierto modo sí, mira te platicare de que se trata, mi padre me quiere casar con algunos de los pretendientes dioses que están en el cielo así que invente este juego para que, el primero que me halle me casare con él, pero eso será hasta el límite que es un dos semanas-

-¿Entonces dos semanas estarás conmigo?-

-Exacto-

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo eso?-

-Obviamente no me voy a dejar ver por ellos, así que te escogí a ti, Crona, para esconderme dentro de ti y así ellos no me encuentren-

-¿y porque yo?-

-Porque… siendo honesta no pareces destacar mucho de las demás chicas, eres sencilla y al parecer tienes un poder increíble de destrucción haciendo que algunos se alejen, es perfecto-

-Por alguna razón no me hacen sentir feliz tus razones- dijo la chica sentándose en una esquina.

-No te desanimes, ya verás que dos semanas pasaran así de rápido, solo has lo que llevas haciendo todos estos días y no habrá ningún problema-

-¿Y cómo sabremos quienes son tus pretendientes?-

-No lo sé- dijo la diosa sin preocupación alguna.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Alguna pista debieron de dar- la diosa pareció quedar callada y se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-No bueno… debido a que mis poderes disminuyen al estar dentro de un humano, lo más seguro es que a ellos les cueste encontrarme además, nos daremos cuenta muy fácil, sin necesidad de pistas-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ya veras, yo te ayudare. Primero que nada mantenernos como estamos: normal y calladas, y así nos daremos cuenta-

-¿Pero cómo?-

-¡Crona! ¿Ya estas mejor? Llevas una hora en el baño, ¿segura que estas bien?- al oír la voz de Maka, Crona pareció volver a la realidad.

-Solo sigue actuando como tú lo has hecho hasta ahora, por el momento me alejare de aquí y veré como te va, nos vemos- dijo la figura después de desaparecer en una neblina que había aparecido. Crona entonces, aun confusa, salió del lugar.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Vaya que nos diste un susto de muerte Crona, ¿no gustaría algo de tomar o prefieres ir a dormir?-

-No, no… creo que me caería bien dormir- comento la chica. Después de unos segundos, Crona se encontraba en otra habitación, acostada dentro de su sleeping que también le había comprado Maka.

**Con los chicos…**

-¿Qué tienes Soul?- pregunto Black Star al ver a su amigo.

-No es nada, solo fue un pequeño dolor de estómago, puede que tenga hambre- contesto sonriente y despreocupado como siempre.

-Deja te traeré un poco de comida entonces, sigan jugando sin mi chicos- le dijo Kid poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Qué extraño… fue como si… alguien hubiera entrado dentro de mi…- pensó Soul para sí mismo. –Bueno sigamos jugando ¿o qué?- dijo recobrando la energía que unos segundos se había perdido.

Xxxxxxx

**Bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo… espero que les haya agradado y dejen por lo menos un humilde comentario en esta historia :3 no cuesta nada es gratis :D y pues le seguiré trabajando, no lo dejare abandonado eso es una meta :3, nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente y pues nada más solo que espero que les guste esta historia :D Todo es recibido y bienvenido, críticas constructivas también, siempre hay que mejorar :D excepto destructivas :( esas si absténganse a ponerlas, no quiero spam D:! Nos vemos :3**


	2. Esta competencia no es nada cool

Comercial: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi Fanfic ^/^

*Notas de la Autora al final*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Soul Eater NO** me **PERTENECEN** si no a **Atsushi Okubo-sama**!

**Capítulo 2**

**Esta competencia no es nada cool.**

Ya era de mañana cuando todas las chicas se ponían de pie, la habían pasado a lo grande, peleas de almohadas y varios juegos de mesa, entretuvo mucho a las jóvenes aunque en cierta forma, esa no era la idea que tenía Maka, su objetivo de que la joven espadachina se relacionara más con las demás, que se "abriera" un poco más, pero todo se había ido al carajo.

-Buenos días Maka- la saludaron.

-Hola chicas ¿se divirtieron anoche?-

-Claro, a ver que día hacemos lo mismo- comento Kim poniéndose de pie.

-Y bueno, es domingo ¿les apetece ir a caminar y ver las tiendas?-

-Mejor vayamos al cine o a tomar un café, no nos vendría mal ¿verdad Patty?- pregunto la mayor de las pistolas.

-Sí, pero antes hay que desayunar-

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Crona?- pregunto Tsubaki al no encontrar a la joven donde la habían dejado. Después de unos minutos, se dieron cuenta que Crona se había ido.

Xxxxxx

-Hola chicos buenos días- los saludo Kid quien ya se estaba cambiando.

-¿A qué hora te levantaste?- pregunto Black Star frotándose los ojos.

-Soy un shinigami, no necesito dormir-

-¿Eso quiere decir que estas despierto desde que nos dormimos?- pregunto sorprendido Kilik.

-Tampoco, me dormir a la misma hora pero desde las cuatro no pude cerrar los ojos- explico.

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Soul?- pregunto Ox al notar la ausencia del albino.

-Aquí estoy, no se preocupen- dijo Soul entrando a la habitación. –El desayuno ya está preparado, espero les guste-

-¿Cocinas?-

-Claro, hay veces en las que Maka y yo nos turnamos para cocinar- comento sin borrar la sonrisa que había en su rostro.

-Bueno chicos ¿les parece si vamos a algún lado hoy después de desayunar? Es domingo y ya que estamos todos juntos sería bueno salir ¿no creen?- pregunto el pequeño shinigami.

-Claro, por mi está bien- comento Ox.

-Iremos a una sala de videojuegos y ahí veremos quién es el mejor- comento Black Star quien al parecer no había aceptado aun su derrota.

-Perfecto, te demostrare que te soy mejor que tú en cualquier lugar- contesto Ox poniéndose de pie frente a Black Star, ambos se lanzaban miradas asesinas mientras a Soul y Kid les caía una gota de sudor.

-Bueno Soul, será mejor que nos apuremos-

-Yo paso Kid, será para la próxima- le dijo Soul dejando un poco desconcertado al dios.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sientes bien?-

-Creo que algo me hizo daño ayer en la noche- comento sonriendo.

-¿Fue algo que les di ayer de cenar? Lo lamento mucho-

-No, no, fue otra cosa pero… si mejor me voy a casa después de desayunar, platicare de esto con Maka al rato-

-¿Seguro?-

-Por supuesto- por alguna extraña razón, Kid noto algo raro en Soul, desde que se levantó a esa hora de la madrugada el no parecía ser el mismo. Después de desayunar, los chicos salieron de la mansión.

-¿Entonces no vienes Soul?- le reclamo Black Star.

-No chicos, yo paso pero para la próxima nos divertiremos en grande amigo- dijo el chico chocándolas con su amigo.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela, saludos a Maka- le dijeron los chicos yendo hacia el centro comercial de Death City. Soul camino por las calles aun despobladas, era temprano todavía, las diez de la mañana y al ser domingo era obvio que nadie se levantaría tan temprano.

-Esto no es nada cool- dijo para sí. Un risa se oyó a lo lejos.

-Lo lamento-

-No te preocupes… Me pregunto si poder hablar con Maka de esto- pensó para sí mismo yendo camino a su casa.

Xxxxxxxx

-¿A dónde vas Maka?- pregunto Liz al ver como la joven técnica se colocaba su gabardina y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Iré a Shibusen- comento seria.

-No te preocupes Maka, apuesto a que Crona está bien- le comento desde su asiento Jaqueline.

-Solo me quiero asegurar, nos vemos en el centro comercial chicas, vámonos Blair- dijo saliendo del lugar casi corriendo y con la gata/bruja a su lado.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en una de las habitaciones de Shibusen, una chica estaba sentada en su acostumbrada esquina abrazando su almohada.

-Maka se va a enojar por esto- comento.

-No se va a enojar, estate tranquila. Dios mío, en serio que este lugar más que cuarto parece un calabozo, deberías de quejarte ¿sabes?- le comento la diosa desde el espejo.

-P-pero me fui sin decir nada, ni siquiera una nota o algo así- contesto ignorando por completo la queja. La diosa creyó perder la paciencia, desde que llegaron, Crona no había dejado de estar preocupada y tampoco se había apartado de ese rincón.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto Crona, no es el fin del mundo ni nada por el estilo-

-P-pero…-

-Pero nada, ahora te me vas a acostar en tu cama, si ya es deprimente verte así de preocupada más lo es verte en esa esquina, vamos ponte de pie- le dijo tratando de animarla pero Crona no se movió.

-Eres muy gritona- comento en voz baja con la almohada en su carita (n/a: /)

-Te oí, no creas que por estar hasta aquí no te oigo-

-Lo digo en serio, por favor vete a esconder en otra chica, no sé cómo lidiar con una diosa-

-No puedo, sería muy fácil que me encontraran, es por eso que es mejor estar contigo, una chica que es nada llamativa-

-Eres muy cruel-

-¡Ya salte de esa esquina que me pones nerviosa!- grito perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ahora me gritas, tú me asustas- dijo ahora tomando una manta negra de quien sabe dónde y tapándose con ella toda.

-¡Pareces un bulto negro! ¡Quítatelo!-

-¡Tú no puedes mandarme, vete!-

-Mira, esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado, me disculpo ¿de acuerdo?- pero la chica no contesto, siguió bajo aquella manta. –Oye contéstame-

-Mejor vete-

-¿Ahora quién es la cruel? Prometiste ayudarme ¿o no? Crona solo quiero que tengas un poco de confianza y seguridad, te apuesto a que esa tal Maka no está enojada, vamos deja de preocuparte-

-Déjame sola-

-Ya no te comportes así, venga levántate y quítate esa manta que tienes encima, pareces una antisocial o que se yo y no lo eres, vamos Crona levántate- pero la chica no se movió del lugar. –Bien, si así lo quieres, no me quitare de este espejo, me quedare aquí no importa cuánto me ruegues o lo que sea de aquí no me muevo- no fue hasta entonces cuando unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta llamando la atención de la espadachina.

-¿Crona? ¿Crona estás ahí? ¿Crona?-

-Maka- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente. –Vamos Afrodita desaparece- pero la diosa no se movió y fingió no oír a la chica. –Oye no seas así de mala ¿Qué quieres que te descubran?- pero esta seguía sin moverse. –Vamos quítate de ahí- dijo golpeando el espejo pero no pareció surtir efecto. –Está bien lo siento, lo siento de verdad, te oiré, hare todo lo que tú quieras y todo eso pero por favor vete-

-¿Crona estás ahí? ¿Por qué la puerta está cerrada? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo Maka preocupada y a punto de romper la puerta. Ya perdiendo la paciencia, Maka logro abrir la puerta o más bien pareció que la puerta se abriera sola. –Crona ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto al ver a la chica que estaba cubriendo el espejo con aquella manta.

-Ma-ma-Maka ho-hola! ¿Q-que te trae po-por aquí?- pregunto nerviosa. Como respuesta Maka corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Tonta me tenías preocupada ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? Nos preocupaste a todas- Crona se sorprendió ante la reacción de su amiga pensó que la recibiría con su clásico Maka-chop pero nada.

-Yo… no me sentía cómoda, lo siento- Maka entonces la miro y le sonrió.

-En ese caso me hubieras levantado y yo te habría acompañaba a tu habitación, no tenías que hacer algo como eso-

-No te quería molestar, no sé cómo lidiar con esas cosas-

-Somos amigas, no tienes de que preocuparte, si algo te incomoda solo dímelo ¿está bien?- dijo ofreciéndole la mano tal y como lo hizo el día que le pidió ser su amiga. Crona sonriente correspondió.

-Gracias Maka ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido por cierto?-

-Me trajo Blair en su calabaza, tenía que encontrarte rápido-

-Gracias de nuevo por preocuparte por mi Maka-

-Bueno al menos sé que estas bien y… ¿Qué ocultas?- preguntó al notar la manta. Crona entonces sudo frio.

-¿De qué manta hablas?-

-De esa que está en tu espejo- dijo acercándose y apunto de quitar la manta pero Crona se lo impidió.

-N-no es na-nada, Rag-ragnarok la rompió es todo- mintió la chica.

-No es cierto- dijo Maka seria.

-¿Q-que?-

-Si la hubiera roto habría restos de vidrio en el piso, y no veo ninguno- diablos, ahora si la habían pillado. Sin darse cuenta, Maka había movido a Crona y se dispuso a quitar la manta. Era el fin, pensó ella así que cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué es esto Crona?- preguntó Maka. Crona no quería ver.

-E-es… una… una…-

-¿Sabes? Parece leche o pintura- comento, entonces Crona se sorprendió. Temerosa volteo hacia donde estaba su amiga quien inspeccionaba una mancha blanca que estaba en el espejo. -¿Tú lo hiciste?-

-N-no, por eso puse la manta, pa-para que nadie lo notara… no se quien lo hizo… creo que fue en la n-noche- mintió de nuevo un poco más calmada. Maka se enojó.

-Tendré que informar esto con Shinigami-sama, alguien te está haciendo cosas malas y no lo dejare pasar por alto, hare que quien te hizo esto pague-

-E-está bien, gracias Maka-

-Para eso estamos las amigas- le dijo de nuevo. –Bueno, eso y… venia por ti para ver si querías ir con nosotras al centro comercial de Death City, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te nos unes?- Crona gustosa iba a aceptar pero entonces sintió algo extraño dentro de ella. Algo que para Maka no pasó desapercibido. -¿Crona estas bien?- pero ella no contesto, tenía la mirada baja y una sombra la cubría. –Crona me asustas ¿estás bien?- entonces casi como un resorte, Crona levanto la mirada.

-No es nada Maka y lamento no acompañarlas, no me siento muy bien que digamos jajaja- le dijo sonriente cosa que extraño a Maka ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Primero estaba deprimida y ahora estaba… extrañamente ¿feliz?

-¿Estas segura? No te ves como tú-

-No, no lo digo en serio, tu vete con las demás a divertirte, yo me quedare aquí-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, ve y diviértete con las demás que te deben de estar esperando ¿o no?- entonces Maka recordó a las demás.

-¡Es cierto! Bueno en ese caso nos vemos mañana, cuídate Crona- dijo sonriente y sin decir más, corrió hacia la salida.

Xxxxx

-Tal parece que Maka no está aquí- comento Soul una vez que llego a su casa. –Y de Blair ni sus luces… creo que todas salieron-

-Eso está un poco mejor ¿no crees?- pregunto el chico que se había aparecido en uno de los espejos del pasillo.

-Supongo, ahora me contaras bien tu historia Apolo- dijo mirando al personaje que estaba en el espejo, tenía el mismo aspecto físico de Soul a diferencia de que su cabello era un poco más largo, su mirada era un poco más pacífica y despreocupada. Al igual que Afrodita, este llevaba una corona de olivo en la cabeza.

-Nadie nos podrá oír, entonces es tiempo ya, perdona si he sido una molestia desde que llegue aquí- dijo educado.

-Para nada, bueno y dime ¿Qué es eso de que buscas a una diosa?-

Xxxxxx

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamo la chica de cabellos rosas a la mujer que había reaparecido en el espejo.

-¿Acaso no querías que me ocultara? Pues lo hice y mira, ya la mancha desapareció ¿ah que soy genial?-

-No me refería a eso… yo… yo si quería ir con Maka y las demás- comento Crona nerviosa jugando con sus dedos. Afrodita la miro seria.

-Lo siento pero no me quiero arriesgar a que me encuentren, estaría en peligro y tú también de paso- explico.

-¿Y cómo me vas a ayudar a tener más confianza y seguridad si no poder salir de aquí?-

-Eso no es cierto, podrás salir pero cuando yo te lo diga-

-pero…-

-Dijiste que harías lo que yo diga ¿no? Pues ahora yo te diré lo que harás, no te preocupes, seguirás con tu vida normal pero eso sí, tendremos que tomar algunas precauciones-

-De acuerdo- dijo yendo a su cama y sentándose en ella frente al espejo. -¿Y qué debo hacer ahora?-

-Bueno… primero que nada… ahí algo que te quiero preguntar- Crona la miro un poco asustada. –No te preocupes, es sobre alguien que mencionaste cuando estaba Maka aquí-

-Está bien- fue entonces cuando Ragnarok despertó y salió de la espalda de Crona, asustándola a ella y a la diosa de paso. – ¡Ra-Ragnarok!- dijo.

-¿Q-que es eso? ¿E-eso es Ra-Ragnarok?- pregunto la diosa confusa y sorprendida, Ragnarok sin decir nada miro hacia el espejo asustando a la diosa aún más y sin previo aviso, comenzó a golpear a Crona.

-Crona bruta, ¿Qué fue lo que me diste a beber? Tu maldita y ¿Qué es eso en el espejo? ¿Qué has hecho tonta? Tonta, tonta- le decía repartiéndole golpes y jalándole de los cabellos. Sobra decir que Afrodita se ofendió al ver la agresión y el maltrato que este le impartía a la pobre joven quien trataba en vano de cubrirse.

-¡Oye tú! No sé qué rayos seas ni de donde apareciste pero no dejare que le hagas eso a Crona- decía desde el espejo pero este hizo caso omiso. Fue entonces cuando la diosa cambio de lugar de nuevo con Crona mandándola al espejo. Ahora Afrodita comenzó a "pelear" contra Ragnarok, tratando de alejar sus manos.

-Espera ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Ra-Ragnarok! Deja a Afrodita, dejen de pelear- decía ahora Crona desde el espejo tratando de salir pero no tenía caso. Entonces se detuvieron.

-Tú no eres Crona- le dijo Ragnarok.

-¿Con que derecho te atreves a golpear a Crona y llamarla tonta? Mientras yo, Afrodita, este con ella, yo no te dejare tocarle un pelo- le contesto ella mirándolo e ignorando por completo lo que este dijo.

-Oigan déjenme salir de aquí- dijo Crona llamando la atención de los presentes. Entonces, ella y la diosa volvieron a cambiar de lugar.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? Crona ¿quién es esa fea que se parece a ti?-

-¿Ah quien estas llamando fea?- le reclamo la diosa furiosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya voy entendiendo todo, entonces ¿esto es una competencia?- le pregunto Soul.

-Exactamente, quien la encuentre podrá casarse con ella- Soul entonces se puso de pie sonriente.

-Esto no me parece nada cool, pero te ayudare a encontrarla, no sé cómo lo hare pero te ayudare en lo que pueda-

-Te prometo que yo Apolo, dios de la música, las artes y la poesía, te compensare una vez que la hayamos encontrado-

-¿Dios de las artes, música y poesía eh? ¿Porque me han elegido a mí?-

-Porque tienes talento para ello ¿o me equivoco?- le pregunto.

-En Poesía y Arte apesto- le contesto.

-¿Y en música?-

-De ello no quiero hablar-

-Pero bueno… eres bueno en alguno, si no, no hubiera terminado contigo- dijo sonriente. Soul sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, ahí algo que quiero preguntarte-

-Pregunta amigo Soul, no te quedes con la duda-

-¿Cuántos dioses participan en esto?- le pregunto Soul.

-Son cuatro dioses- le comento Afrodita a Crona. Al parecer todo se había calmado, pues Ragnarok había sido alcanzado por un hechizo de Afrodita dejándolo inconsciente por un tiempo por haberla llamado "Fea". –Apolo, dios de la música, artes y poesía; Ares, dios de la guerra; Dionisio, dios del vino y las fiestas y al final Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses.-

-¿Y cómo los identificaremos?- le pregunto.

-Ya te dije que en eso nos daremos cuenta-

-¿pero cómo?- Afrodita se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-Al parecer, buscaran la forma de acercarte a ti… una vez que te ubiquen trataran de…-

-enamorarla- le dijo Apolo a Soul dejándolo un confuso.

-¿Enamorarla?-

-Exacto, al ser la diosa del Amor aunque sea carnal, entre más amor reciba sus poderes y su forma real saldrán a flote además de que se enamorara claro, entonces así el juego habrá terminado-

-¿Qué no solo era encontrarla?-

-Sí, bueno… si la encontramos no tendrá ningún caso, solo sería encontrarla y fin del asunto ¿Qué pasaría si los cuatro la encontramos al mismo tiempo? Enamorarla, ganarnos su corazón también es parte de ello ya que será nuestra futura esposa-

-¿Nuestra?-

-Bueno mi futura esposa, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda y como veo que eres bueno en la música entonces mis poderes incrementaron un poco más es por ello…- dijo saliendo por completo del espejo sentándose al lado de Soul. –Que me puedo mover con más libertad y no solo quedarme en ese espejo, cosa que es muy conveniente al momento que haya que seguirla… aunque solo puedo caminar, me gustaría volar como lo hacía antes- Soul bufo.

-Suena a que es mi culpa-

-No lo digas así-

Xxxxxxxxx

Crona al oír todo el relato de la diosa, se fue a su esquina acostumbrada.

-Espera no, ¿Por qué estás ahí?-

-No quiero que me enamoren o lo que sea que me vayan a hacer, no sé cómo lidiar con esas cosas-

-No Crona, mira si haces lo que diga nada malo pasara-

-Vete a buscar a otra chica por favor, no sé cómo lidiar con enamorados-

-¡Crona! Me vas a hacer enojar, así que muévete de ahí o te encierro en este espejo otra vez- dijo amenazante. Crona entonces se levantó y se dirigió al espejo.

-¡Tu solo me dijiste que tenía que ocultarte y ya! Nunca me dijiste que iban a tratar de enamorarme o algo así- dijo casi llorosa.

-Si haces lo que digo eso no pasara, te prometo que no dejare que alguien se te acerque o intente hacerte cosas que tu no quieres-

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?-

-Claro, pero recuerda, has lo que yo te diga- en ese momento, volvió a salir Ragnarok.

-¡Lo oí todo feas! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle algo así a la pobre e inútil de Crona? ¡Tú fea, mandona!- le reclamo Ragnarok a Afrodita.

-¿Tu de nuevo? Creo que el primer obstáculo con el que tendremos que lidiar será contigo maldito parasito- dijo Afrodita quien no podía ocultar tanto su enojo como su falta de paciencia.

-¿Parasito? ¿Quién es la que se entrometió en nuestras vidas mandona?-

-¿Nuestras vidas? Perdona pero ese cuerpo es de Crona y es su vida, ¡no es la tuya!-

-Crona manda a volar a esta disque diosa, no la necesitamos- le ordeno Ragnarok a Crona quien… no sabía cómo lidiar con ello como siempre.

-No hará lo que tú digas porque hará lo que yo le diga- esto sí hizo enfadar a Ragnarok.

-De eso nada, hará lo que yo le ordene-

-Pues no mi cielo, hará lo que yo le ordene-

-No, hará lo que yo ordene-

-¡Ya basta! No soy la esclava de ninguno de los dos, cállense por favor- dijo Crona perdiendo la paciencia, tomo la manta y la coloco sobre el espejo. A Ragnarok le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando de nuevo a adentrarse a su cuerpo. Una vez que todo estaba en calma, fue hasta su cama donde se acostó y, después de unos minutos, se quedó dormida.

Xxxxxxxxx

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué pasa con este maldito simulador?- pregunto Black Star tirando lejos el casco de realidad virtual.

-Oiga, tenga cuidado con eso o tendrá que pagarlo- le reclamo uno de los empleados.

-Lo… lo lamentamos mucho señor, lo siento- se disculpó como siempre Tsubaki por el comportamiento nada educado de su compañero. Ya llevaban ya dos horas en los videojuegos y las chicas ya estaban hartas de eso.

-No puede ser ¿Cómo nos dejamos convencer de que esto era divertido?- pregunto Liz.

-Patty parece divertirse mucho ganándole a Black Star, creo que no nació para los videojuegos- comento Kilik divertido al ver la escena.

-Si lo mismo digo- agrego Kid dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

**FlashBack.**

Las chicas estaban en la entrada esperando a Maka y a Blair con buenas noticias sobre Crona y es que si se habían llevado un susto al no encontrarla y lo peor llegaba a sus mentes.

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Crona?- preguntó Liz.

-No creo que haya sido algo malo, puede que se haya ido y ya- comento Kim.

-Pero está tardando mucho ¿no habrá pasado algo?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-Tranquila Tsubaki, apuesto lo que sea a que Crona está bien- entonces en ese momento, vieron a Maka sobre una calabaza acompañada de la "bruja". Inmediatamente, las chicas corrieron hasta donde ellas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Si estaba ahí?-

-Sí, nada de qué preocuparse. Dijo que se sentía un poco incomoda y decidió irse-

-¿Y porque no aviso?- reclamo Tsubaki.

-Dijo que no quería molestarnos, pero bueno eso no es molestia… ¿Y bien? ¿Entramos?- pregunto Maka.

-Con que ustedes también están aquí- comento una voz detrás de ellas que rápidamente identificaron.

-Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Kim. Fue entonces cuando un chico noto su presencia.

-¡Oh mi hermosa Kim! Te vez genial con esa ropa casual en vez del uniforme- comento Ox desde donde estaba. Kim solo bufo molesta.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Maka.

-Vinimos a pasar un rato aquí, relajación antes de mañana ¿y ustedes?- preguntó Kid.

-Lo mismo, ¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos todos juntos? Sería divertido- comento Maka.

-Si porque no- entonces todos se juntaron y entraron al lugar. Era bastante grande y había un montón de tiendas y puestos.

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Soul?- pregunto al percatarse que faltaba su amigo.

-El no quiso venir, dijo que iría a casa a descansar porque no se sentía bien- le dijo Black Star totalmente despreocupado.

-¿Es algo malo?-

-No, dijo que no era de preocuparse pero sí que nos fuéramos sin él, que iba a estar bien- esto hizo que Maka se preocupara, ¿Qué estaría pasando? –Y… ¿Dónde está Crona? Pensé que estaría con ustedes- pregunto Kid.

-Es cierto ¿Dónde está Pechos Planos dos?- pregunto Black Star sin medirse, sobra decir que un enorme libro lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado.

-No la vuelvas a llamar así o te golpeo más fuerte- le dijo Maka guardando el pesado libro. –Crona dijo que se sentía un… poco… mal- entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien ¿Qué los dos estaban mal? Algo extraño estaba pasando.

-¿Pasa algo Maka? No te ves bien- pregunto Kid preocupado. Maka reacciono.

-No, no es nada… vayamos por algo de desayunar y después veremos ¿vale?-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Claro, no es nada, solo es por lo de Soul, nada de qué preocuparse-

-De acuerdo- dijo nada confiado pero lo fingió. Al parecer, Maka había notado algo extraño en todo eso y Kid también… definitivamente investigarían que estaba pasando.

-¡Hey tortolos! Muévanse de ahí o ¿es que piensa quedarse parados todo el día ahí?- dijo Black Star. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír y a cuchillera sobre lo mencionado. Era obvio que Black Star estaba bromeando pero esto no les pareció gracioso a los dos jóvenes que sonrojados y furiosos fueron hasta donde el chico donde le propiciaron unos buenos golpes.

-¿Quiénes son los tortolos tu tarado?- dijeron los dos después de haberlo molido a golpes.

-Está bien… lo lamento- dijo un malherido Black Star en el suelo.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

-¡Que divertido es esto! ¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Patty acercándose a la mesa.

-¿Dónde fue Black Star?-

-Dijo algo como que esto es un complot y se fue al baño- contesto riendo.

-Yo competiré contigo, solo deja que termine esta soda- le dijo Ox totalmente confiado.

-Tranquilo cuatro ojos, que te voy a dejar en la calle- dijo desafiante Patty.

-Jajaja brincos dieras linda-

Mientras en el baño…

-Demonios, ¿Cómo puedo yo, Black Star, perder en juegos para bebes? Soy un ser que superara a los dioses, debo de ganar todas las batallas que se me pongan en frente, tengo el espíritu de un guerrero dentro de mí, no puedo fallar en nada- decía para sí como siempre lo hacía, uno de los presentes lo miro raro y salió corriendo.

-¿El espíritu de un guerrero eh? Vaya eres justo donde creí terminar, en un chico valiente y fuerte- dijo una voz que Black Star oyó una vez que se encontró solo.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?-

-Aquí en el espejo muchacho- comento la voz. Al voltear, Black Star se vio a si mismo solo que tenía un casco en la cabeza, una lanza y un escudo estaban en su espalda y vestía una enorme y brillante armadura roja. Su mirada era feroz y se veía hambriento de poder.

-Wo! No creí que mi imagen fuera así de impactante, con razón ese sujeto salió corriendo-

-Déjame presentarme, soy Ares dios de las guerras y las matanzas. El dios más valiente y fuerte que puedas encontrar y tú, muchacho cuyo nombre no se cual sea, has sido el elegido para ayudarme a mí en una búsqueda- le dijo.

-¿Un dios? ¡Vaya! En tu cara Kid, ¡soy un dios! Yahoo y espera, ¿una búsqueda? Suena interesante y ¿qué tengo que buscar?- pregunto curioso. Al parecer una nueva aventura había aparecido ante sus ojos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ya han aparecido dos dioses: Apolo y Ares, ¿Dónde y quienes tiene a los otros dos? ¿Que hará Crona ahora que sabe toda la verdad? ¿Ragnarok seguirá interfiriendo? ¿Dejara de llamar pechos planos Black Star a Crona? ¿Qué hará Soul? No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo de "Juego de Dioses" xD_

**Autora:**

**Hola :D Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi historia y dejaron un review ^3^ Muchas gracias, por gente como ustedes hacen que yo quiera escribir :D Gracias por darle una oportunidad los quiero. Y pues espero no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos chicos y chicas :D. Y para quien no entendio… no solo es encontrar a la diosa, es obvio que tiene que hacer que se enamore ¿Qué tiene una vida de casados sin amor?**

**¿Dejas review? **

**Onegai~ :3!**


	3. ¿Donde estas?

Comercial: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi Fanfic ^/^

*Notas de la Autora al final*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Soul Eater NO** me **PERTENECEN** si no a **Atsushi Okubo-sama ()**

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Dónde estás?**

"_Soy el chico más fuerte y poderoso del mundo, todos tiemblan al oír mi nombre. Soy alguien que no se deja intimidar por nadie, soy distinguido por mi valentía y mi increíble fuerza. Sé que algún día superare a los dioses y todos me respetaran y admiraran, tengo el alma de un guerrero, la fiereza de diez leones, la inteligencia 10 delfines, la fuerza de diez elefantes, soy excepcional, nunca nadie estará por encima de mí, soy el número uno en todo, el número uno en todo lo que me propongo, ese soy yo. Black Star"._

_**Flash Back.**_

-¿Una búsqueda? ¿Dios de la Guerra? ¿Yo con espíritu guerrero? Yahoo! Esto es genial, no pensé que fuera tan grande- dijo el chico orgulloso, el dios lo observaba contento.

-Me alegro haber estado en ti, tal parece que tienes mucha energía muchacho, por cierto ¿no me has dicho tu nombre?-

-Oh lo siento, me llamo Black Star, el ser que superara a los dioses algún día jajaja- dijo el chico riendo.

-¿Nos vas a superar?, ¡Ja! Espero con ansias ver como superaras a un dios. Llegaras lejos muchacho, muy lejos-

-Ya te he superado desde que viniste a pedir la ayuda del gran Black Star y bueno, ¿Cuál es la misión en la que te tengo que ayudar? ¿Un tesoro escondido? ¿Luchar contra un gigante? ¿Un ser del mal? ¡Anda dime!-decía el chico impaciente haciendo que el dios se sintiera completamente seguro. Una vez que le conto de que se trataba la "gran aventura" salió del baño un tanto molesto y decepcionado. Una vez fueron, no pudo distinguir a ninguno de sus amigos, al parecer lo habían abandonado, hasta Tsubaki quien siempre estaba a su lado sin importa que.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- pregunto el dios desde dentro de él.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-Este día ha sido un asco- dijo el joven estrella lanzando lejos su chaqueta en algún lado del departamento que estaba vacío.

-Oh vamos joven amigo, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- trato de animarlo el dios.

-Primero pierdo en todos los videojuegos, segundo mis amigos me abandonan en el baño y lo peor, tengo que ayudar en una búsqueda de una doncella, que aburrido, yo me imaginaba otra cosa- comento molesto. Al parecer el chico estaba muy decepcionado.

-¡Oye! No es solo una doncella, es una diosa- decía el hombre flotando a su lado. Black Star pareció ignorarlo y cuando llego a su habitación le cerró la puerta en la cara y se tiró a la cama.

-Esto es molesto- dijo hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

-No creas que con cerrarme la puerta me vas a detener- dijo el dios sentándose a su lado. –Vamos anímate, ¿Qué paso con toda esa energía y poder que poseías hace unas horas dentro del baño?-

-Se esfumo cuando apareciste tu- le contesto haciendo que el dios se disgustara.

Mientras en otro lugar, un grupo de chicos descansaba después de tanto correr.

-¿Lo habremos perdido?- pregunto Liz recuperando aire. Kid se asomó.

-Yo creo que si- contesto serio.

-Pobre… Black Star- decía Tsubaki recuperando el aliento, se encontraba asustada y preocupada por haber abandonado a su compañero.

-Tranquila Tsubaki, luego le explicaremos porque nos escapamos de ahí sin avisarle- comento Maka tratando de consolar a su amiga pero no parecía estar muy convencida.

_**Flash Back.**_

Todos se encontraban jugando tranquilamente… bueno no, Patty estaba hirviendo de ira al ver cómo era derrotada por el chico del rayo quien solo se pavoneaba.

-¡Tú no puedes ganarme!- le decía Patty ya desesperada.

-Eso dices tú, pero ya van 20 veces que te llevo ganando en el mismo juego- le recordó Ox presumiendo.

-Ya estuvo bueno de sus peleas, dame ese control Patty- intervino Liz ya harta de estar en ese lugar oyendo las mismas maldiciones. Maka y Kid solo observaban la escena.

-Tus armas tiene un temperamento de miedo- comento Maka dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Gracias a Dios no son así todos los días, solo cuando las sacan de sus casillas-

-¿Y qué fue lo que notaste de raro en Soul?- pregunto Maka de la nada sorprendiendo un poco a Kid.

-No sé, lo vi algo pálido y bueno… algo extraño paso en la madrugada-

-¿Algo extraño?-

-Creo que debo llamarlo algo raro porque…- se calló mirando hacia ambos lados, le hizo señas a Maka de que se acercara para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. -Me pareció oír a Soul hablar con alguien en la madrugada, como si hablara en susurros- esto preocupo a Maka.

-¿Susurros?- pregunto ella.

-Sí, no puedo decir que oí exactamente pero de que hablaba con alguien eso te lo puedo asegurar-

-¿Pero con quien pudo estar hablando?-

-Primero pensé que serias tú, usando la resonancia del alma pero la descarte de inmediato, era muy de madrugada para que tu estuvieras despierta- Maka al oír el relato estaba ahora más preocupada por Soul, que estuviera hablando con alguien, no era algo "cool" que el chico hiciera.

-¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO ASI DE CERCA CON MI HIJA?- pregunto una voz que hizo que los chicos reaccionaran. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que justo ahí parado estaba el padre de Maka observando con ira a Kid. Por primera vez, a Maka le asusto la mirada que lanzaba su padre al joven shinigami.

-Pa-pa-papá no es lo que tu-tú piensas- decía ella temblando.

-S-si no es na-nada- no fue hasta que el brazo de su padre se convirtió en una cuchilla cuando se dieron cuenta del grave peligro en el que estaban.

-No se queden ahí ¡CORRAN!- grito Liz tomando a Maka y a Kid del brazo y saliendo tan rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

-Esperen, Black Star…-

-Luego le explicamos Tsubaki, tu solo corre- y así estuvieron corriendo por toda Death City hasta que después de media hora, lo perdieron detrás de un café.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-Demonio Maka, no sabíamos que tu padre era tan sobreprotector- comento Kim a su amiga.

-Yo tampoco, es la primera vez que lo veo así de enojado-

-Y eso que siempre estas al lado de Soul-

-Eso es porque a Soul no le importan las chicas si no tiene pechos y trasero enormes- dijo un poco apenada, vaya que compañero pervertido tenía.

-Bueno el punto es que ya lo perdimos y podemos pasar la tarde en paz- dijo Kid.

-Espera Tsubaki ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Jaqueline al ver a la chica ya iba corriendo.

-Por Black Star, debe de estar molesto o algo así-

-Espera vamos contigo- dijeron caminando detrás de ella.

Después de unas cuantas horas…

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el dios sentado en la sala observando como el chico se colocaba su chaqueta.

-¿Vamos? Querrás decir a donde voy, iré a pasar la noche entrenando en el bosque, es todo- dijo tranquilo, al parecer estaba un poco más calmado.

-¿Entrenando en el bosque? ¿Toda la noche? Excelente, vayamos, yo también necesito una buena práctica, hace mucho que no corto algo con mi espada- dijo el dios mientras de su mano aparecía una espada resplandeciente que vagamente a Black Star le recordó al molesto de Excalibur.

-Está bien, vámonos pero no te entrometas en mi entrenamiento-

-Es una ofensa para un guerrero que interrumpan su duro entrenamiento- dijo el dios haciendo reír a Black Star.

-¡Ja! Tu si sabes, vayamos pues- dijo saliendo sin percatarse como el dios entraba dentro de él.

Después de buscar al chico por casi todo Death City y huir después de toparse con el padre de Maka otra vez, los chicos al final se dieron por vencidos.

-Ya es tarde y no lo encontramos por ningún lado- comento Ox quien venía junto con Kim y Jaqueline.

-Es increíble que desperdicie un hermoso domingo de compras en una tienda de videojuegos y juegos de escondidas- dijo Liz enojada quien venía acompañada de Patty.

-¿Alguien lo vio?- pregunto Tsubaki más preocupada.

-Ni sus luces, no lo encontramos por ningún lado-

-lo más seguro es que este molesto- comento Kid haciendo que la chica arma se sintiera de lo peor.

-Bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos, ya es tarde y mañana hay clases así que creo que es mejor que cada quien se vaya a su casa- comento Maka, dicho esto, todos se despidieron y cada quien tomo su camino. "Soul, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?" pensaba Maka mientras se dirigía a su habitación, la preocupación que tenía por su compañero y el extraño comportamiento de Crona no la tenían tranquila, ahora agregarle que el chico estrella había desaparecido, esta noche no iba a poder dormir bien.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque un chico golpeaba y rompía algunos árboles mientras otro con su espada cortaba todo lo que estaba en su paso.

-¡Sí! aun no pierdo el estilo- dijo el dios quitándose el sudor de la frente y volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Black Star. –No lo haces mal muchacho, eres bueno-

-¡No soy bueno, soy excelente!- exclamo haciendo reír al dios.

-Ja, tu si tienes confianza, oye ¿Qué te parece una pequeña pelea conmigo? Veremos si estas a mi altura- dijo sacando otra espada y dándosela, obviamente Black Star la tomo, un duelo con un dios no se lo perdería por nada.

-Pues para luego es tarde, iniciemos- dijo y sin perder tiempo se abalanzo al dios.

Por otro lado…

-Buenas noches Kim, buenas noches Jaqueline- dijeron Ox y Kilik dejando a las adolescentes en su habitación, ya era de noche, había oscurecido bastante rápido así que Ox y Kilik no dudaron en acompañar a las jóvenes ya que era peligroso que dos jovencitas caminaran solas por ahí.

-No debieron molestarse, podemos cuidarnos solas- les dijo Kim.

-Pero más vale prevenir que lamentar Kim, bueno nos veremos mañana en clases- dijeron ambos caminando hacia sus viviendas una vez que las chicas entraron a la mansión.

-¿Qué día más pesado no crees Ox?- le dijo Kilik colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Supongo que sí estuvo un poco pesado pero fue divertido- comento sonriente.

-Eso es porque tú demostraste ser demasiado bueno en los videojuegos, creo que deberías de agradecerle eso a Harvar- al oír esto, Ox volteo a ver a su amigo sorprendido quien solo reía. -¿En serio crees que me tragaría el cuento de que no has tocado en la vida un videojuego teniendo a Harvar a tu lado? Es obvio que lo has visto jugar y lo has intentado, no sé porque Black Star y Patty no pudieron pensar en ello y se creyeron el hecho de que no has tocado un videojuego en la vida-

-Quien sabe, los dos son impulsivos y no piensan antes de actuar en las consecuencias, puede que sea eso-

-Tal vez, pero en serio me sorprendiste. Mira que ser así de bueno en los videojuegos, aprendes muy rápido Ox- y así fueron todo el camino a casa los dos amigos charlando de varias cosas entre ellas de lo acontecido.

Mientras con Maka…

-Estoy de regreso- dijo entrando y un dulce aroma llego a su nariz. –Que delicioso huele- exclamo. -¿Qué vamos a cenar Soul?- dijo acercándose a la cocina pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Blair cocinando y no solo eso, la sorprendió que la chica no llevara nada más que un delantal rosado con encajes blancos y su bikini negro.

-Soul, ya llegaste… ah eres tu- dijo la gatita al ver a Maka, esta solo se sonrojo y puso una mirada dura.

-¿Cómo está eso de "ah eres tú"?- comento enojada pero se le paso de golpe. –Espera ¿Soul no está aquí?-

-No, parece ser que salió ya desde hace unas horas pero no ha llegado, y como pensé que estarías más tiempo afuera decidí esperarlo con la cena lista- dijo mostrando ya varios platillos con diferentes colores, formas y sabores. Aunque todos llevaban su comida favorita (pescado) no se veían mal, tenían muy buena pinta a diferencia del pescado crudo que la gatita solía comer.

-Se ve delicioso Blair- comento ella mientras oía a su estómago rugir, cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

-Si gustas comer alguno de los platillos que están ahí adelante, toma el que quieras- dijo alcanzándole la mesita donde estaban todos los exóticos platillos, tomo uno de los tantos platitos que había y se fue al comedor. Tomo el primer bocado y sintió como su alma iba y tocaba las puerta del cielo.

-Esto esta delicioso Blair, en serio que es una exquisitez de platillo, tienes que enseñarme algún día a hacer la comida como tú- la gatita bruja solo rio.

-Muchas gracias Maka, todos tienen mi ingrediente especial-

-¿Ingrediente especial? ¿y qué es?- sintió un remolino en el estómago al ver como la gatita le mostraba un ratón muerto.

-No sabía que los ratones supieran tan bien, así que pensé ¿porque no hiervo algunos y lo pongo como algún tipo de caldo en todas las comidas? Ah que quedaron deliciosos Maka… ¿Maka?- por contestación solo vio a la chica desmayada en el suelo, tal vez le impresiono también que los ratones supieran bien pensó ella mientras iba a terminar el ultimo platillo.

Mientras en otro lugar, el chico del rayo llegaba hasta su cuarto junto con su amigo.

-Bueno aquí me quedo yo amigo- dijo despidiéndose.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, acuérdate de la tarea que nos dejaron- le comento Kilik.

-Ya la tengo hecha desde que nos la dejaron-

-Entonces me la tendrás que pasar jajaja-

-Sí, claro sueña amigo, sueña- en eso, Ox sintió un dolor en el pecho, Kilik se dio cuenta de ello y cuando se disponía a ayudarlo, el sintió el mismo dolor en su cuerpo. Pero tan rápido como llego, desapareció dejando a ambos chicos confundidos.

-¿Lo sentiste?- pregunto Ox.

-¿No habrá tenido algo que ver la locura dispersa?-

-No lo creo, se sintió raro. Nada que ver con la onda de locura del Kishin- se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

-Pues sea lo que haya sido espero no nos cause problemas en el futuro- comento Kilik volviendo a animarse.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana amigo-

-Hasta mañana y salúdame a Harvad de mi parte-

-Eso hare nos vemos- una vez que vio alejarse a su amigo, el chico del rayo entro a su casa, estaba bastante cansado por el día de hoy, uno de los especiales que ha tenido en su vida pues jamás pensó que sería tan bueno en los videojuegos. Entro y encontró a su amigo con la pijama puesta y una manta cubriéndolo, tenía frio y entretenido con unos videojuegos.

-Llegas un poco tarde ¿no crees?- le dijo el chico bromeando. Ox solo sonrió.

-Te ves un poco mejor de tu resfriado ¿Listo para volver a la escuela?-

-Creo que me tomare el día de mañana, aun no me siento del todo bien- dijo sin despegar la pantalla del televisor.

-Estás jugando videojuegos-

-Eso es diferente de estar enfermo, aun me puedo mover pero no mucho. Tengo dolor de cabeza-

-Está bien como digas. Por cierto, gracias por enseñarme a jugar videojuegos- le dijo el chico. Harvard sonrió.

-¿Con quién competiste?-

-Black Star y Patty-

-¿Y cómo te fue?-

-Les gane varias veces y los saque de sus casillas, definitivamente fue divertido- dijo el chico pavoneándose, Harvard volvió a soltar una risita.

-Haber cuando me derrotas a mí-

-No faltara mucho amigo, bueno como sea, me voy al baño y después a dormir, mañana ahí escuela- dicho esto, se dirigió al baño, después de bañarse se cepillo los dientes. Después de treinta minutos, Ox se fue a dormir, estaba muy cansando y necesitaba estar bien para mañana en la escuela, apenas se acostó y cerró los ojos, cuando le pareció oír una voz que hizo que se levantara.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto en medio de la oscuridad. –Qué raro, creo que estoy muy cansado- dijo volviendo a acostarse pero inmediatamente ese sonido volvió a su oído.

-¿Eres tu Harvard?- pregunto a la otra habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ox? Estoy durmiendo-

-¿No me llamabas?-

-No, ahora duérmete. Necesitas energía- dijo y no se volvió a oír más.

-¿Estás cansado?- pregunto una voz que Ox oyó claramente estaba cerca y no se equivocó. Al voltear se tapó con la mirada de un chico parecido a él vistiendo una túnica blanca y un casco dorado con alas a los lados. Ox se tallo los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir el chico seguía ahí.

-Creo que estoy durmiendo, mejor me vuelvo a acostar, tal vez me despierte-

-No soy parte de ningún sueño, soy real mira- dijo acercando su mano a la cara de Ox dándole un pequeño golpe con el dedo en la frente.

-¡Oye que eso duele!- dijo quejándose.

-No es cierto, solo fue un pequeño golpe. No exageres- le dijo el chico serio como lo había estado. Ox se calmó un poco y trato de razonar en su mente.

-Espera haber, si no estoy durmiendo ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Quién eres tú y porque te pareces a mí? ¿Y que es esa vestimenta?- el chico se miró a sí mismo, levanto la vista y le dio otro golpe a Ox en la frente. -¿Ahora que hice?-

-Te burlas de mi vestimenta- dijo serio

-No es cierto, solo me preguntaba porque la vestimenta-.

–No es por nada pero como que no me simpatizas-

-Y tu ah mí no, así que mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches- dijo al final tapándose hasta la cara con la sabana, el chico solo se lo quedo mirando todo el tiempo que estuvo dormido.

Kilik ya estaba en su habitación, un día tan duro como el que había tenido no lo iba a repetir eso seguro, ese día no lo iba a olvidar pensó, no por el hecho de que estuvieron persiguiendo a Black Star todo el bendito día, sino por la extraña figura que se encontraba con en el espejo de su baño. Se lo quedo mirando varios minutos después de haber oído la historia que la persona que estaba en el espejo pensaba que el chico había caído en un estado de concentración… eso o estaba durmiendo de pie.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto el chico preocupado. Kilik parpadeo unas veces.

-¿quieres decir que no eres imaginario?-

-Por tercera vez no, y lo que te acabo de contar tampoco es mentira- decía el dios un poco fastidiado,

-Entonces… buscas a tu prometida quien está escondida en alguna de las chicas de Death City-

-Correcto-

-Y tu nombre era…-

-Dionisio, el dios de las fiestas y el vino- dijo interrumpiendo el muchacho.

Por otra parte…

-¡Párate derecha!- ordenaba la chica desde el espejo mientras Crona trataba de mantenerse derecha pero estaba tan acostumbrada a su postura que se le dificultaba un poco.

-Vamos mensa, solo pon los pies derechos- le gritaba también Ragnarok. Crona ya no podía soportarlo, después de que Maka se fue, la diosa comenzó a "entrenarla" para verse como lo que era, una bella, inocente e ¿ingenua? Señorita. Como siempre no sabía lidiar con las reglas de urbanidad.

-Ya quiero descansar- dijo quejosa.

-Nada de descanso, debes de pararte correctamente- un destello apareció en el espejo ahora Crona había cambiado de lugar con la diosa.

-Mira bien, así debes de pararte- dijo poniéndose completamente derecha. –Recuerda también juntar ambas piernas- decía la diosa hasta que un dolor intenso la invadió provocando que se callera.

-Oye tú, ¿no que muy fuerte y refinada?- le decía Ragnarok a punto de golpear a la diosas pero en un segundo ya habían cambiado. Una vez que Chrona se vio de nuevo en su cuerpo se puso de pie e inmediatamente vio hacia el espejo y se sorprendió al no encontrar la imagen de la diosa.

-¿A dónde se fue esa mujer?- pregunto Ragnarok.

-No se… creo que es hora de ir a dormir- decía Crona dirigiéndose a su cama. Mientras dentro de ella, el espíritu de la diosa se encontraba meditando.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué sentí un escalofrió tan horrible? ¿Qué es esta sensación? Sera… ¿Miedo?" decía la diosa para si. "Mañana hablaremos antes de que vaya a la escuela".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dos dioses más han entrado a escena. ¿Dónde estará Soul? ¿Podrá Black Star derrotar al dios de la guerra? ¿Qué sucederá con Kilik y Ox ahora que también tiene dioses? ¿Y qué será de Crona? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de "Juego de Dioses"_

**Contestaciones a Reviews anonimos :3**

**_"Sin nombre_": Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia, espero esta sea de tu agrado.**

**_"yuki-chan"_: xD gracias por el review, y pues puede que sucedan varias cosas con la pobre de Crona ToT**

**_"bou-chan nyappy"_: Gracias por tu review :3 espero este te agrade :D**

**Autora:**

**Si lo se merezco regaño, me tarde mucho esta vez… mi familia y yo pasamos por una horrible situación que me impidió estar más tiempo en la computadora, no quiero entrar en lujo de detalles pues lo aburriría pero si les aseguro que estuvimos un mes y medio con preocupaciones y vueltas de aquí para haya. Gracias a Dios parece que todo va mejor y pues esperemos que asi sea. De seguro la mayoría ya está en la escuela (me incluyo) así que espero que les vaya bien en sus clases y mucha suerte. Y quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen esta historia y a los nuevos lectores, a todos ustedes BIENVENIDOS! IRASHAIMASE :3… What? 5:51 am D:! es muy temprano, mejor me voy a dormir ^w^**

**Buenos días y suerte :D**

**PD.- Se me olvidaba xD la actualización de esta historia será semanal asi que no se pierdan el próximo episodio :3 ahora si**

**¿Dejas review?**

**Onegai~ :3!**


	4. ¡¿Problemas a la vista!

Comercial: Todos sigan el camino del arcoíris, lo dice Reborn :)

*Notas, Agradecimiento y una que otra "castroseria" de la Autora al final*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Soul Eater NO** me **PERTENECEN** si no a **Atsushi Okubo-sama.**

**Capítulo 4**

**¡¿Problemas a la vista?**

-Vamos levántate que ya es tarde- le reclamaba una voz que el albino, debido al cansancio no pudo reconocer totalmente. Estaba bastante agotado, salir de su cuarto para dar una "pequeña" caminata a las afueras de Death City y de paso mostrarle algunos lugares al Dios para, si fuera el caso, seguir a la diosa cuando este en movimiento, claro una vez que la hayan localizado y también porque no, observar a algunas chicas que podrían tener o no algún rastro de la diosa en cuestión. Pero caminar hasta las doce no fue buena idea, pero al menos así reflexiono sobre el asunto de la diosa y lo que haría una vez que la hallara.

-Unos minutos más- rogo el chico tapándose la cara con las cobijas que de inmediato le fueron arrebatadas.

-Ya son las siete y media, las clases inician a las ocho, tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde, ahora levántate mientras termino el desayuno- dijo la técnico cargando las cobijas y las sabanas del chico que no le quedo de otra que levantarse y prepararse. Se quedó sentado unos minutos meditando sobre el tema, como ayudar a su compañero para que esto terminara rápido y sin graves consecuencias como se dio cuenta una vez que regreso a la casa. Trato de llamarlo en susurros, pero no respondió, tal vez se encontraba dormido aun. Se cambió rápidamente y fue hacia el comedor donde Maka ya lo esperaba.

-Date prisa que tenemos poco tiempo, Blair nos llevara en su calabaza- dijo una vez que el joven albino tomo asiento, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio incómodo. Maka entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Kid el otro día para poder sacar un tema, ese silencio era sofocador.

-¿Te encuentras bien Soul?- pregunto preocupada sacando al chico de sus pensamientos como así parecía, pues no había tomado bocado desde que se sentó y tenía la mirada perdida.

-No te preocupes Maka, todo está bien solo que no tengo apetito- dijo con su clásica sonrisa de lado. Esto no convenció a la chica.

-Pero no has comido nada, y ayer llegaste muy tarde. ¿Seguro no tienes algo que contarme o algo que te incomode?- insistió pero el chico volvió a sonreír despreocupado.

-No tengo nada Maka, estoy bien- termino el chico de decir. Después de unos minutos más, Maka se preparaba pero Soul se encontraba aun en la mesa.

-Maka-la llamo.

-Dime-

-Tu vete con Blair, yo iré caminando a la escuela- dijo enfadando un poco a la chica.

-No, tenemos que ser puntuales o llegaremos tarde a clases-

-No tu vete, me quiero saltar esta hora-

-¿Y se puede saber porque Don Flojo?-

-Creo que no me siento bien, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave o importante, tú vete ya verás que ahí estaré en las clases- dijo tratando de calmar a la joven. Maka solo suspiro un poco molesta.

-Bien, pero tendrás que pedirle a Black Star sus notas- comento tomando su mochila.

-Oh vamos, sabes que Black Star no toma notas, por favor no seas así- volvió a decir el joven haciendo un puchero que hizo que la chica riera.

-Está bien, pero solo porque me hiciste reír, entonces te veo en clases-

-Claro, te prometo estar ahí- dijo despidiendo a la chica junto con la bruja. Una vez que ambas se habían ido, el chico volvió a la mesa y termino su desayuno, se encontraba hambriento, no lo negaba.

-¿Por eso no querías ir a clases?- le pregunto una voz, una vez que la identifico, vio al dios sentado en la silla de al lado.

-La verdad no, fue porque quería descansar un poco más, es todo-

-Recuerda que tenemos que estar con el asunto de la diosa, no te puedes quedar dormido-

-No quiero que eso me lo diga alguien que acaba de levantarse- le comento Soul sacándole una risa al dios.

-Está bien, está bien, me atrapaste, pero hablando en serio, deberías de ir-

-Iré pero después, no te alarmes- dijo el chico bajando la mirada.

-Ah y gracias por mantener en secreto mi existencia, seria horrible si alguien se enterara- comento el dios tratando de animar al joven pero sin éxito.

-No creo que me hayan creído de todos modos, la verdad suena un poco absurdo- comento el chico nada animado. –Oye-

-¿Si?-

-Entonces ¿ninguna de las dos?- pregunto Soul fingiendo una sonrisa. El dios solo lo miro desanimado y triste.

-No, ninguna de las dos muestran rastro o alguna pista sobre el paradero de la diosa- dijo calmadamente viendo hacia el techo. Soul suspiro.

-Bueno, al menos ya tengo descartada a dos más- comento el chico sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga? No me digas que estás enamorado de alguna de las dos- comento el dios provocando que Soul desviara la mirada. -¡Aja! Di en el blanco ¿Y quién es?-

-Eso no tiene ninguna importancia ahora, por el momento es hora de prepararse para ir a la escuela- dijo poniéndose de pie, pero el dios volvió a insistir. Esta vez tenía un plan, vaya que era curioso.

-¿Te digo algo?-

-¿Si?-

-Esa chica Maka es muy linda, no tendrá figura ni nada pero es muy bonita ¿te podría pedir un favor?- pregunto divertido.

-Dime- dijo Soul desde su habitación.

-¿Podría utilizar tu cuerpo para tener una cita con ella? Seria cosa de nada, solo una pequeña salida al cine y de ahí una salida en bote además de una pequeña cena, nada especial-

-No me molestaría… pero te advierto que te confundiría conmigo y en caso de que no te ganes un buen y merecido golpe, ella siempre pensara que eres yo, si quieres arriesgarte no hay problema- comento Soul quien parecía estar molesto con la idea. Apolo rio.

-De eso no me preocuparía, además solo ocuparía tu cuerpo para poder moverme. Podría cambiarte la apariencia si así lo quisiera y hacer parecer que sale con alguien más, al final de todo, soy un Dios y tú no te verías afectado, tu reputación no estaría dañada- esta vez Soul apareció ante el dios un poco molesto y algo sonrojado.

-¿Y qué pasaría si te digo que no?-

-¿Por qué no? Deja que alguien más pueda estar con ella ya que a ti no te interesa, creo que estás enamorado de la chica Blair, así que no hay problema, anda no seas malo- dijo casi rogando pero Soul casi se salía de sus casillas y se volvió a poner rojo.

-Pues te daré un no, y estas equivocado, a mí no me gusta Blair-

-¿Entonces la que te gusta es Maka?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-¿Ves? No te gusta, porque no dejas que yo…-

-Eh dicho que no y es no. Maka solo es mi…- ya estaba furioso con el molesto dios pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir se calmó de inmediato. –Eh dicho no-

-Oh vamos, no te enojes. Solo era una inofensiva broma, además no puedo cambiar la apariencia de un humano aun siendo Dios, ya naciste así, así te quedas, pero te prometo que cuando esto acabe te recompensare-

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto interesado.

-Sí, ya verás que terminaras saliendo con ella- Soul solo sonrió melancólico, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Apolo. -¿Ocurre algo?-

-Solo me dio gracia lo que dijiste- dijo el chico un poco triste.

-¿Por qué?-

-Alguien como yo no podría estar con ella, además de que no es mi tipo, no tenemos nada en común, es más, un chico tiene más probabilidades de terminar con ella-

-¿y qué? Se llevan bien, podrían terminar como una pareja, ¿no tienes confianza?- pregunto Apolo al chico quien se limitó a reír.

-Claro que tengo confianza, desde hace mucho ya le hubiera pedido que saliera conmigo, pero hay una razón más fuerte que me impide pedírselo-

-¿Un padre gruñón? ¿Familia rara?- esto solo hizo que el albino sacara una carcajada.

-Su padre no es problema, el en esto no cuenta- dijo divertido recordando a la Death Scythe.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué es?- después de dar un pequeño suspiro, hablo.

-Un amigo mío también está enamorado de ella y tiene más probabilidades de estar con ella pues tienen varias cosas en común, él tiene una fuerza superior a la mía además de que esta más "capacitado" para protegerla de cualquier cosa- dijo el chico melancólico, es cierto que él podría mejorar en varios aspectos pero enfrentarse a él era casi imposible. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que se sintió incómodamente observado. Y así fue, Apolo se encontraba bastante cerca del chico y con una mirada de malicia que el chico no sabía qué clase de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del dios.

-¿Y… quien es el rival muchacho?- pregunto sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Pues, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale así que… Porque no me dices su nombre y yo me encargo de lo demás- dijo el Dios acercándose más al joven quien sonreía de la misma manera que el dios.

-Buenos días Maka- saludo el chico sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

-Ah, buenos días Kid, Patty, Liz- correspondió el saludo.

-Definitivamente tenemos que repetir nuestra pijamada Maka ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo Liz.

-Claro, pero será otro día-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Y dónde está Soul?- le pregunto Kid sentándose a su lado.

-Dijo que va a llegar más tarde, no se sentía muy bien que digamos- le contesto fingiendo una sonrisa. Estaba bastante preocupada por el que no noto como el shinigami se sonrojaba.

-Oye Maka-

-¿Si dime?-

-Quisiera disculparme con tu padre por lo de ayer- le comento el chico serio provocando una risa en la joven. -¿Dije algo gracioso?-

-No te preocupes por ello, antes de regresar a casa hable con él y con tu padre también. Les dije que todo fue un malentendido y tu padre le dio uno de sus "Shinigami-chop" a mi padre por haber causado problemas ayer, no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo la chica divertida sacando en el chico una risa. Pero de inmediato se borraron al ver entrar a Tsubaki desarreglada, asustada y preocupada. Al ver a los dos chicos, Tsubaki se dirigió rápido hacia ellos.

-¿No estaba con alguno de ustedes?- fue lo primero que pregunto a los dos chicos quienes la miraron desconcertados.

-¿Quién?-

-Black Star, no llego a noche a dormir y lo estuve buscando por todas partes-

-¿Estuviste buscándolo toda la noche?- pregunto Maka preocupada llevando a su amiga hasta su asiento.

-Una vez que llegue a casa, lo empecé a buscar pero solo encontré su chaqueta y una nota que decía "no te preocupes", lo espere hasta la madrugada y como no aparecía decidí buscarlo- relato la chica a los dos técnicos y a las armas, Patty y Liz, que también ayudaron a la joven.

-¿Estás loca?- exclamo Liz. –Pudo pasarte algo a ti por andarlo buscarlo a el-

-Pero él no llegaba…-

-Tsubaki, sinceramente creo que deberías de dejar de preocuparte tanto por ese niño, si no regresa, tú no tienes por qué buscarlo. Es su problema lo que le pase al final-

-Pero ¿y si fue atacado por alguien peligroso? ¿Y si se lo llevo alguien como Justin o el Kishin?- volvió a decir la chica. Se veía que casi le entraba una crisis emocional.

-Nadie se lo va a llevar a ningún lado ¿Quién quisiera llevarse a alguien tan molesto y chillón como lo es Black Star? Vamos no te preocupes- dijo Kid tratando de calmar a la chica.

-Hola chicos- dijeron Ox y Kilik saludando a los chicos que rodeaban a Tsubaki. -¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Ah hola, nada solo que Black Star no llego a dormir anoche, es todo- explico Maka a los dos muchachos.

-¿Qué no llego a dormir anoche?- pregunto Kilik.

-Si buscan a Black Star, se está vanagloriando afuera como siempre, no se preocupen el ya viene para acá- comento Kim haciendo una señal hacia la puerta.

-Vamos chicos, todo el mundo a su lugar y comienzan a sacar sus libros- comento la profesora Marie cerrando la puerta del salón. Una vez que todos se ubicaron en su lugar, la puerta se abrió de manera muy brusca, casi rompiéndola, para dar paso al hiperactivo chico.

-¡Black Star!- exclamo Tsubaki desde su lugar para después desmayarse debido al cansancio.

-¡Exacto! Ese soy yo, el chico que por fin supero a los dioses. No lloren más, pues Black Star por fin está de regreso, ¡yo! el número uno en todo lo que me proponga, yo quien seré el más grande técnico y tendrá la mejor de las armas, yo quien…- decía pero fue interrumpido por varios golpes a su cabeza.

-¿Qué es esa entrada tan escandalosa?- pregunto Maka con un libro sacado de quien sabe dónde, de su mochila tal vez.

-¿Cómo es posible que llegues así como si nada después de todas las preocupaciones que le hiciste a la pobre de Tsubaki?- pregunto esta vez Liz con su mano transformada en una parte de las pistolas.

-Deberías de disculparte con Tsubaki, maldito escandaloso- exclamo Kid pidiendo un pie en la cabeza del chico (n/a: que rudo X_X).

-¿Sabes? Ella ahora se acaba de desmayar por todo el cansancio que le provocaste mendigo niño- comento Patty hirviendo de sangre. Pero el chico estrella se encontraba calmado.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora que hice?- dijo el chico como si no supiera de que estaban hablando. Si no fuera porque Marie-sensei los detuvo, el chico no hubiera salido vivo de aquella situación.

-Muy bien, silencio todos. Black Star vuelve a tu lugar, lo mismo para Kid, Liz, Patty y Maka. Ox y Harvar lleven a Tsubaki a la enfermería ahora- ordeno la maestra a los jóvenes quienes no dudaron en obedecerla. La clase entonces comenzó silenciosa pero Maka noto que algo estaba mal. Black Star extrañamente después de la golpiza que le dieron se veía un poco decepcionado y ¿triste? Crona no estaba en el salón y Soul tampoco estaba presente, aunque eso ya lo sabía, pero no dejaba de ser raro. Además, Kilik se encontraba igual un poco decepcionado.

"Algo extraño está pasando aquí" pensó volviendo a su libro.

Mientras en la enfermería, Ox y Harvar colocaban con cuidado a la joven en la camilla pues parecía que después de haberse desmayado, Tsubaki se había contraído un poco de fiebre. La enfermera Nigus no se encontraba presente pero la iban a dejar ahí para que descansara un poco.

-Harvar, ve a buscar a la enfermera mientras yo cuido de Tsubaki- le dijo Ox a su amigo quien sin decir nada, salió corriendo en busca de la susodicha. Ox entonces se sentó a su lado y la observo por un rato.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto al chico poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el baño de la enfermería. -¿Es ella o no?- pregunto mirando al espejo. Un remolino apareció en el, una vez que se disipo, el chico que había aparecido ante Ox la noche anterior reapareció.

-No, ella no parece tener algún rastro de la diosa- dijo serio.

-¿Y las demás?- volvió a preguntar esta vez un poco emocionado. Pero el dios solo lo miro.

-Tampoco, ninguna de las chicas con las que tuvimos contacto hoy parecen tener alguna relación con la diosa- contesto el chico calmado. Ox por su lado, se veía bastante decepcionado.

-¿Qué me dices de los demás dioses?-

-Me pareció localizar a un dios dentro de ese chico que golpearon hace rato, apostaría mis alitas a que ese chico posee un dios dentro de él, no sé quién pero de que tiene uno no hay duda alguna- Ox entonces comenzó a reír dejando al dios un poco dudoso. -¿Qué?-

-Tus alitas- contesto aun riendo.

-¿Qué tienen? Te vuelves a burlar-

-No es eso, solo es la forma en que lo dijiste- esto hizo que el dios se sonrojara.

-Bueno ya olvídalo, esa chica Kim no tiene ninguna diosa- dijo el dios burlón callando al chico, y lo logro.

-Esto es odioso, ¿Por qué tengo que enamorar a una chica que no es Kim?- pregunto, el dios solo lo ignoro.

-Como sea, ya tenemos una buena lista de chicas eliminadas- comento sacando unas hojas de solo el sabrá donde.

-¿Acaso me estás oyendo?- pregunto el chico molesto al verse ignorado.

-Cállate que tengo que hacer unas cuantas operaciones, estar en un cuerpo tan inteligente como el tuyo es favorecedor ¿sabes?-

-Deja de usar mi cerebro y dime que hay que hacer ahora- dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia. El dios solo lo observo por arriba de las hojas que habían aparecido.

-Por el momento nada, no puedo decir que vamos por buen camino pero por el momento una gran cantidad de chicas ya han sido excluidas de la lista. Pero no te exaltes Ox, tenemos que conservar la calma- contesto el dios desapareciendo del espejo. Ox solo bufo molesto, esto iba ser más complicado de lo que había pensado, no porque Kim ya estaba fuera, si no que ninguna de las chicas que él conocía parecía ser candidata, una desconocida estaba por ahí con la diosa y sabía que iba a ser tedioso tratar de hablar con una chica que no conoce.

-Después de esto, más te vale que si sea cierto eso de borrar la memoria, no quiero tener recuerdos de esto ¿me oíste Hermes?- pregunto el chico al dios dentro de él. Pasaron unos segundos para que el dios contestara.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que no tendrás recuerdos de todo esto-

-¿Y los demás?-

-Si tu deseo es eso, ellos tampoco recordaran nada-

-Bien entonces volvamos- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Harvar aún no había llegado y Tsubaki aún no despertaba pero se le veía un poco mejor, suspiro aliviado de que nadie lo hubiera oído.

Con Crona…

-¿Entonces no saldré por esta semana de la habitación?- pregunto la espadachina a la diosa quien estaba en el espejo para variar.

-No, no por el momento, ya la siguiente semana saldrás pero si todo va como planeo- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Crona mientras no se encontraba nada feliz.

-Pero ¿no será extraño que no salga por una semana?- pregunto la chica haciendo que la diosa volteara.

-Mira, el problema es que me encuentren, si alguien tratara de atacarte yo no podría defenderte y mientras este en tu cuerpo, no podrás tampoco usar tus poderes-

-¿Y porque no?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Porque, mis poderes son divinos, vengo del cielo donde las almas descansan en paz, mis poderes puede que causen destrucción en la tierra pero eso no lo convierte en poderes oscuros, los tuyos sí. Eres una bruja, tus poderes son en su totalidad destrucción. Si trato de defenderte o si tú lo intentas nos veríamos limitadas a usar nuestros poderes, y si nos excedemos estaríamos pérdidas-

-Pero no creo que nadie nos ataque- dijo la chica totalmente segura, pero al ver el rostro de la diosa la confianza se fue como humo. -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al chica haciendo que la diosa se sintiera nerviosa, pero tenía que decírselo de un modo u otro.

En el salón, la profesora Marie explicaba la clase, después de oír que Tsubaki había agarrado un pequeño resfriado, Black Star salió como bala del salón, ahora todo parecía un poco más tranquilo.

-Bien chicos, ahora tomen sus libros y ábranlos en la página…- decía la maestra hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Profesora Marie ¿le permite salir a Kid?- dijo Sid asomándose, sin perder un segundo Kid se puso en puso en pie junto con sus armas. –No, solo quieren a Kid esta vez- agrego al verlas. Una vez que salieron.

-Kid, tu padre quiere hablar algo contigo, dice que es de suma importancia que vayas- le dijo Sid al chico quien permanecía callado. Una vez que llegaron, Sid le abrió la puerta y la cerro una vez que este entro, camino pensativo sobre lo que su padre le hablaría. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver al padre de Maka y a Stein salir. Iba a preguntarles si sabrían algo, pero ellos solo siguieron caminando, si acaso lo saludaron pero no más, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No eran esos dos sus máximos de confianza? Siguió caminando hasta ver a su padre fuera del espejo.

-Hola Kid, te ves tan lindo como siempre- le dijo su padre animado.

-Deja de tratarme como a un niño padre, ya no lo soy- contesto serio el muchacho.

-Es cierto que ya no lo eres, pero aunque crezcas siempre serás mi pequeño Kid- dijo aun alegre, Kid suspiro.

-Está bien, ¿para qué me llamaste?- dijo el chico yendo directo al grano, Shinigami-sama lo observo por un rato.

-Antes de decirte lo que tengo que decir, hay una pregunta que quiero que contestes-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Has notado un cambio radical en tus compañeros?- le pregunto haciendo que el chico lo mirara confundido pero igual contesto.

-Todos están igual que siempre, en ningún estudiante eh notado algún cambio físico o emocional- contesto el pequeño shinigami con seriedad.

-¿Qué hay de Liz y Patty?-

-Ellas siguen igual de escandalosas pero un poco responsables, ningún cambio ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, no es nada pero me llego un informe del cielo- dijo sacando una hojita blanca con bordes dorados.

-¿Un informe… del cielo? Nunca había oído algo con referencia al Cielo- dijo calmado.

-Es algo que como shinigami aprenderás después, no es muy común que los seres divinos del firmamento nos den alguna noticia, es raro de hecho tener una noticia sobre ellos, poco usual- explico su padre serio.

-¿Y cuál es la noticia?-

-Eh ahí lo más raro de esto. Al parecer, tenemos unos visitantes poco comunes-

-¿Poco comunes?-

-Parece ser que tenemos unas cuantas deidades en la tierra… creo que es hora de que nos empezamos a mover- volvió a decir Shinigami-sama mientras Kid lo miraba confuso.

En el cuarto de Crona

-¿Entonces así es la situación?- pregunto Ragnarok quien había escuchado silencioso el relato de la diosa, Crona por lo mientras se ocultaba debajo de su cobija.

-Si, por lo que no quiero que nos expongamos así, a partir de ahora saldremos solo para tomar aire fresco por las tardes y una caminata por las mañanas, seguiremos este plan por lo menos esta semana que tenemos- explico la diosa. Entonces en ese momento algo extraño paso, la diosa al momento de poner una mano sobre el vidrio del espejo, esta salió. Esto la dejo sorprendida tanto a ella como a Ragnarok.

-¿Eh? ¿Todo este tiempo pudiste salir de ese pedazo de vidrio?- pregunto Ragnarok burlón y enfadado. Crona entonces se asomó sonrojada. -¿Ya por fin pudiste calmarte de tus ataques de histeria?- volvió a preguntar Ragnarok esta vez a su técnico.

-¿Qué haces fuera del espejo?- pregunto la chica asombrada ignorando por completo a la sangre negra.

-No se… es extraño, pero solo mi mano está afuera- dijo Afrodita. Intento sacar otra mano pero esta ya no pudo salir. –Qué curioso- dijo volviendo a meter su mano dentro del espejo. –¿Estas mejor?- en ese momento un sonido (llámese estomago vacío) se oyó en todo el cuarto, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara más.

-Un poco, pero tengo sed y hambre- dijo la chica apenada, totalmente roja. Afrodita entonces desapareció del espejo y entro en el cuerpo de la chica.

"Vayamos por algo de comer, no te preocupes. Puedes salir ahora, pero se precavida. Estaré durmiendo un rato" explico. Unos segundos después, Crona tomo un bolso negro (regalo de Liz) y salió de su habitación hacia algún restaurante donde la había llevado Maka con anterioridad.

-Más te vale que pidas algo para mí también- le dijo Ragnarok. Crona entonces miro dentro de su bolso negro, sacando su monedero.

-Pero no tengo mucho dinero- explico al ver las pocas monedas que salieron de este.

-¿Con que no vas a clases? Si quieres yo te puedo prestar algo de dinero- dijo una voz que Crona identifico rápidamente. Al verlo, la chica se puso nerviosa.

-N-no es ne-necesario, pero princi-principalmente ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto al susodicho quien solo sonrió.

-Maka me pidió que te buscara antes ir a clases, parece que no te sientes muy bien ¿verdad? ¿A dónde vas?- en ese momento, Ragnarok la defendió o más bien a su estómago también hambriento.

-Vamos por algo de comer, así que quítate que estorbas, me muero de hambre-

-Si quieres los puedo llevar a algún restaurante, no se preocupen, yo invito- dijo pero la chica no estaba convencida.

-¿pero y tu-tus clases?-

-Nadie va a morir por no verme un día, vamos que yo invito, no te preocupes- dijo ofreciéndole su mano, Crona sin dudarlo, la tomo.

-Muchas gracias Soul, pe-pero no sé cuándo podre pa-pagártelo- contesto la chica.

-No te preocupes, vayamos que ya casi inicia la segunda hora y no queremos que nos atrapen escapando de la clase- dicho esto, ambos salieron corriendo. Crona iba metida en sus pensamientos, al parecer hoy sería un día diferente ¿Por qué? No sabía exactamente, se sentía extraño pero a la vez un poco de felicidad, tal vez fortalecería su amistad con el albino ¿Quién sabe?

"Ella no tiene diosa"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Autora:**

**Aja! Les dije que sería semanal la historia, ahí me estoy dando mis tiempos entre clases o aprovecho alguna donde ya haya terminado mi trabajo :3, ya casi estoy en temporada de exámenes WHAT? Y eso que solo es la tercera semana Dx Es injusto, pero no se preocupen, la historia no se verá afectada en lo más mínimo. La última parte fue inspirada en mí ¿Por qué? Porque en estos momentos tengo hambre D: Crona es afortunada, aquí nadie me invita a comer algo ;_; *muere***

**Contestaciones a Reviews anónimos :3**

"_**B01": **_**No, no D:! esta historia no se iba a quedar en el olvido o esta me gustaría terminarla. Ya tengo ideado casi todo como para abandonarla D:! Gracias por tu review y tu consejo :3.**

_**"bou-chan nyappy"**_**: Bueno eso ya será una sorpresa xD las parejas por el momento se verán un poco afectadas pero algo va a cambiar con respecto a ellas, me consta D:!**

**Gracias a todos por leer esta humilde historia o, se le agradece de corazón y a los que dejan reviews, muchas gracias por sus opiniones :D, me da gusto que de pegue mi historia :D Sin más ni más, me despido de ustedes y espero disfruten esta semana (porque yo no X_X)**

**Ah y a los que tienen cuenta, ya les conteste .3.**

**¿Dejas review? **

**Por cada review, Crona recibe un abrazo y yo una torta de jamón :3~**

**Okey no X_X**

**Pero ¿si deja un review?.**

**Onegai~ :3!**


	5. Situaciones Incomodas

Comercial: Que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y tengan prospero año nuevo :3

*Notas, Agradecimiento y una que otra "castroseria" de la Autora al final*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Soul Eater NO** me **PERTENECEN** si no a **Atsushi Okubo-sama.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Situaciones Incomodas.**

-Oye Maka ¿estas bien?- pregunto Kim a la rubia al ver a la chica con la mirada perdida en una esquina del salón.

-No nada, ¿Por qué?-

-Estas mas distraída que antes, parece que te preocupa algo ¿Es Crona? ¿Soul? O ¿Tsubaki?- pregunto la chica, acertando.

_**Flashback**_

La maestra Marie suspendió la clase pues la habían llamado para una pequeña junta con Shinigami después de haberse ido Kid, en ese momento Maka salió del salón en busca de Tsubaki junto con BlackStar quien iba a regañadientes pues no había terminado (por no decir que no la hizo) la tarea de Sid, pero al ser su compañera tenia que estar presente. Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta toparse con el albino quien noto la preocupación de ambos.

-¿Qué? ¿Paso algo?- pregunto.

-Es Tsubaki, vamos a verla a la enfermería para ver si esta todo bien- contesto Black Star. –Vamos Maka, quiero llegar cuanto antes al salón-

-Tú adelántate, tengo algo que hablar con Soul-

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego amigo- dijo el chico saliendo disparado a la enfermería. Una ve que los dos estaban solos…

-¿Y bien? ¿No se supone que estarían en clase? Maka faltando a una clase, esto si es noticia- Comento el chico burlón pero a Maka no le pareció gracioso.

-Jajajaja, mira quien lo dice, el que falto a una clase que no tuvimos-

-¿No hubo clase? Oh bueno, luego tendré una oportunidad así, pero dime ¿Qué pasa?- dijo dejando de lado las bromas al notar la preocupación en los ojos de Maka.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor-

-Pues tu dirás ¿Qué es?-

-Quiero que vayas a ver si Crona esta bien-

-¿No fue a clases?- pregunto un poco sorprendido, no era común que Crona faltara a clases, pues era la primera en llegar siempre debido a lo aburrida que debía de estar dentro de su habitación.

-No y tengo un mal presentimiento de ello, por favor ve y búscala- dijo la chica un poco triste, estaba demasiado preocupada.

-No te preocupes, apuesto que estará bien, ahora ve con Tsubaki que puede que Black Star la trate de despertar como me lo hizo a mi una vez- dijo recordando la escena donde Crona lo había herido y Black Star monto un relajo tratando de despertarlo.

-Tienes razón, quien sabe que le puede hacer, entonces nos vemos en el salón mas al rato- dijo la chica despidiéndose de su amigo y tratando de alcanzar a Black Star para que no pasara nada malo. Soul suspiro y salió también a buscar a Crona. Al llegar a la enfermería, Maka entro inmediatamente y lo que vio la sacudió un poco, o más bien la asusto. Tsubaki ya había despertado y se le notaba un poco roja por la fiebre. Pero no era eso, era Black Star quien estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano como si de un caballero de tratara mientras que su otra mano la posaba con delicadeza en la frente de su amiga y le sonreía de un modo casi paternal... definitivamente algo extraño pasaba. Después de llegar al salón, no vio a Soul y como aun tenia tiempo suficiente fue a ver donde Crona, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla a ella tampoco.

Fin Flashback.

-Ah eso… pues puede que se haya dado cuenta de que no es nada sin Tsubaki y de Soul y Crona… no se habrán salido a algún lado, tu tranquila que te apuesto que no es nada- dijo la chica volviendo a su asiento, Maka no podía estar así nada mas, algo pasaba y lo iba a averiguar, un calor dentro de ella comenzó a brotar pero al parecer no se dio cuenta.

Mientras con Crona y Soul…

Ambos estaban sentados en una de las cafeterías que estaban cercanas al centro de Death City, como no querían ser descubiertos "volándose" las clases, no tuvieron de otra que ir hasta al centro para no ser localizados, pero estaba bien, el ambiente era agradable y había mucho de donde elegir.

-Si que estabas hambrienta- comento Soul divertido al ver a la chica comer su segundo plato de sopa, ella se sonrojo.

-Oh lo siento mucho, perdón- dijo la chica casi de manera automática.

-No, no esta bien, si quieres mas pide mas, yo invito como te dije- justo entonces llego la mesera con un platillo que contenía una langosta enorme, eso era caro. Iba a decir algo pero Crona se le adelanto.

-No-nosotros no pedimos e-esto- comento nerviosa ella observando casi aterrorizada al inmenso animal que estaba en su mesa.

-Claro que fueron ustedes, aquí lo dice mire- dijo la mesera acercándose a ambos chicos, Soul tomo la nota rápido y comprobó que la chica no mentía.

-Esto tiene que ser un error, como espera que dos jóvenes puedan comer esta cosa, no terminamos- reclamo pero entonces, Ragnarok hizo su aparición estelar.

-No es para ustedes par de mocosos, yo también tengo hambre, muchas gracias linda- y de un solo bocado trago a la langosta, asustando a la mesera quien salió corriendo. Unos segundos después saco algunas cosas que parecían huesillos y suspiro. –Comí como rey, gracias blanquito-

-¿Blanquito? ¿Quién es blanquito? ¿Sabes lo que va a costar esa langosta?-

-Es tu culpa, tú dijiste que podíamos pedir lo que quisiéramos-

-Pero tampoco era para que te aprovecharas- dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia pero una voz lo llamo.

"Espera Soul, algo extraño esta pasando con estas personas, por la cuenta no te preocupes que yo lo pagare después, además mira a la chica" dijo y Soul observo a Crona, quien parecía estar al borde de estallar en lagrimas.

-No espera Crona, no vayas a llorar que no es tu culpa- dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Mira lo que hiciste, ahora la estúpida de Crona va a llorar, eso nos ganamos por venir con estas personas- agrego mirando al chico desafiante y acariciando la cabeza de Crona como si se tratara de un animal.

-Eres un molesto, y deja de acariciar así a Crona, que no es un perro-

-Esta bien, me voy a dormir Crona, haber si puedo despertar a la tonta di…- Crona reacciono inmediatamente al oír lo que Ragnarok iba a decir, las ganas de llorar se le fueron casi como humo e inmediatamente lo golpeo obligándolo a volver a su cuerpo. Pero Soul pareció haber oído algo.

-¿Despertar a quien Crona?- pregunto el chico mientras ella se las ingeniaba por dentro por ocultar la verdad.

"Algo va a pasar Soul"

Mientras en Shibusen, un chico salía cabizbajo pensando en lo que su padre le había confiado, caminaba casi con cansancio al oír el peligro que se avecinaba, pero no había problema, como shinigami cumpliría con su labor por el bien de mantener el orden en el mundo.

Flashback

Un alto hombre con mascara de calavera le explicaba la situación a su hijo quien sin perder su semblante serio escuchaba atentamente.

-Escucha hijo, como sabrás, el objetivo de Shibusen es poder entrenar a los y las futuras Death Scythe con ayuda de jóvenes técnicos-

-Si, para con ello poder mantener un orden en el mundo y purificar las almas- explico el menor.

-Exacto, exacto. Pero también esta para proteger a los habitantes del mundo de cualquier mal que se haga presente-

-Si ¿y que problema hay con que haya seres divinos aquí?-

-El poder de un Dios es increíble y poderoso, dependiendo de cómo lo uses puedes crear hermosas maravillas o terribles males, el que un dios este en el mundo, hace que se exponga a un peligro, al tener su poder débil para defenderse, cualquiera se puede aprovechar de él si no sabe usarlo o lo usa con propósitos no sanos. El que hayan enviado una nota aquí a la tierra es signo de que corren peligro no solo los dioses si no también los seres humanos- dijo calmado mientras su hijo lo oía atentamente.

-Entonces eso significa que podrían aparecer mas almas en Death City?-

-Me temo que si y también algo mas…-

-¿Tiene que ver con el misión?- su padre se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-Ashura sin duda y como has de saber, es muy poderoso pero también es un cobarde, apostaría lo que sea a que no dudara en buscar a los dioses para aprovechar sus poderes, mandara de seguro a algunos de sus seguidores… Justin por ejemplo-

-Si era peligroso ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Qué hacen aquí en la tierra?-

-Están en una competencia como me indica la carta, el tiempo que estarán aquí será de dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para estar aquí, pasados esos días se expondrían a un peligro y los espíritus los buscaran sin duda-

-¿Dos semanas?-

-Es tiempo suficiente para poder buscarlos sin tener que preocuparnos de que Ashura sepa que están aquí en la tierra- explico. –En estas dos semanas, sus poderes de seguro estarán más que débiles, será casi imposible detectarlos, a partir de la siguiente semana es donde comenzaran a retomar sus poderes, es por ello que hay que darnos prisa en encontrarlos-

-¿Dónde se alojan los dioses? Es de gran importancia encontrarlos en estos momentos, tenemos que empezar a movernos padre-

-Tienes razón Kid, pero no será sencillo encontrar a los dioses-

-¿Dónde están escondidos? Los buscare- dijo el chico mientras su padre suspiraba.

-Ese es el problema y es lo que harás a partir de ahora, vigila a tus compañeros, tal parece ser que los dioses están ocultos en el interior de algunos de nuestros alumnos en esa competencia, si notas alguna anomalía en ellos no dudes en comunicarlo, tenemos que encontrarlos y mientras no sepamos donde están tenemos que aumentar la seguridad para que estén a salvo, una vez que los localicemos tenemos que asegurarnos de que estén bien y que no tengan ningún daño-

-Esta bien padre, no te preocupes, buscare a los dioses y los protegeré-

-Así me gusta Kid, ahora regresa a tus clases y una cosa más-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Deja de acosar a Maka-chan en frente de su padre, no quiero tener que golpearlo por sobreprotector- Al oírlo, Kid se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Q-que?-

Fin Flashback

Con Crona…

-No… no es nada… solo que Ragnarok ha estado muy bromista estas semanas y… y le gusta jugar bromas de mal gusto… según el… ahí un fantasma en la habitación y que nos comerá si se despierta, si eso- dijo la chica nerviosa al borde del desmayo. Soul la miraba confundido, es cierto que era extraña pero por alguna razón estaba mas nerviosa que de costumbre, casi asustada. Apolo observaba también, dentro de Soul, comenzó a orar unos cantos en latín.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Soul desde su mente.

"Un pequeño conjuro, tu sigue hablando, trata de entablar de nuevo la conversación" ordeno y Soul obedeció.

-¿Segura de que no es algo mas? Puede que no nos llevemos bien como te llevas con Maka pero puedes confiar en mi, somos amigos al final- volvió a hablar pero Crona solo hacia ademanes con las manos.

-No, lo digo en serio, además… me da pena que Ragnarok comiera tanto… perdón… perdón…- decía la chica quien parecía estar a punto de colapsar. Soul entonces lo ofreció un poco de agua para que se tranquilizara y pudiera volver a la normalidad pues su rostro ya tomaba un color morado, como si estuviera asfixiando.

-Tranquilízate que no te voy a hacer nada y por la comida no te preocupes, ahí tengo dinero- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, lo cual funciono pues su rostro volvía a su color normal y se le notaba menos nerviosa. Fue entonces cuando sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, sin duda alguna, Apolo había encontrado algo.

"Tenemos que estar atentos ahora"- le dijo desde su interior. Soul asintió para si.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?- le pregunto.

-Un… un poco… creo que me siento mejor… quiero ir a mi cuarto-

"No la dejes ir"

-Te puedo acompañar si quieres, puede que te pase algo, aun no te ves bien- ofreció el joven pero ella rápidamente se puso en pie.

-N…no gracias… me siento… mejor, si mejor, puedo regresar yo sola… gracias- decía entrecortado.

-Al menos espera a que pague la cuenta, te acompañare- insistía, y mientras Crona reclamaba y se ponía roja como tomate Soul llamo a la camarera pidiendo la cuenta, esta llego y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Por qué tanto?-

-Por la langosta, ahora pague por favor- decía la chica con una sonrisa intimidante que hasta Crona se volvió a sentar.

"Esta tiene un demonio dentro" comento el dios.

"Cállate y dame el dinero"

"Así, mira tu bolsillo izquierdo"- le dijo dios, mientras la chica se retiraba (no sin antes avisar que regresaría por el dinero) Soul revisaba sus bolsillos y sintió unas cuantas monedas y un billete arrugado. En la mesita donde estaba la cuenta Soul noto unas monedas y un pequeño y maltratado billete.

-¿Tu lo pusiste? Pero si te acabo de invitar-

-No te preocupes, si no alcanza te ayudare con la cuenta, gracias por invitarme, nos vemos- Crona entonces volvió a ponerse de pie y se fue del lugar caminando despacio, Soul entonces se quedo mirándola, por alguna razón algo en Crona le llamo la atención.

"¿Qué haces? Deja el dinero y vamos por ella" reclamo el dios sacándolo de sus pensamientos, saco las monedas sin siquiera verlas y las coloco en la mesa, no importaba si se quedaba con el cambio, había que alcanzar a Crona. Iba a alcanzarla hasta que una mano lo detuvo jalándolo del hombre. -¿pero que…?-

-¿Qué se supone es esto?- pregunto la mesera sonriendo y mostrándole las monedas que sostenía, eran de oro y parecían antiguas.

-¿Qué? Es dinero ¿no?-

-Este dinero no tiene valor aquí aunque sea de oro señor, así que o me paga como se debe o tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias- decía calmada mientras que Soul sudaba la gota gorda.

Por otro lado, Crona caminada por las calles un poco presurosa, miro varias veces detrás de ella en busca del joven albino, pero no había ningún rastro de él. Camino hasta un callejón y al comprobar que no había nadie dentro se recargo en la pared respirando profundamente.

-Ragnarok… Afrodita- llamo la chica a su arma y a la deidad. Tardaron unos segundos antes de que contestara alguien.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy durmiendo- dijo Ragnarok saliendo de su espalda. Se le veía molesto. –No me interrumpas, ya te lo he dicho- cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, una pequeña luz ilumino a Crona y entonces apareció la diosa tomando el cuerpo de Crona evitando así un golpe.

-Tu no sabes guardar silencio, ya sabes que no tienes que hablar con los humanos de estos asuntos hasta que estemos a salvo- le reclamo la diosa mientras le proporcionaba un buen golpe, Ragnarok no se quedaría de brazos cruzados así que empezó a jalarle de los cabellos.

-¿Quién te dio derecho a golpearme? ¡Tu fea!- decía sin soltarle los cabellos pero entonces bajo la mirada y rio.

-¿Ahora que?- unos instantes después, Ragnarok levanto el vestido negro de Crona como siempre solía hacer, como la diosa no sabia de esto ni estaba preparada para ello, le subió la falda hasta mostrar su ropa interior, la diosa se sonrojo. -¿Qué crees que haces pervertido?- reclamo tratando de bajar la falda, logro cubrir de nuevo su ropa interior pero Ragnarok seguía jalándola dejando sus piernas aun expuestas.

-No quiero que me vuelvan a despertar, acabo de comer-

-Apuesto que por tu culpa Crona paso un mal momento con su amigo, si que eres un parasito- decía tratando de bajar la falda de Crona.

-¿Acaso me estas escuchando maldita metiche?- dijo jalando mas la falda.

-Demonios, no hagas eso, es vergonzoso-

-¿Hacer que? Ah ¿esto?- y jalo la falda mas fuerte, provocando que algo irreparable pasara. Debido a que la diosa también trataba de bajar la falda, con la fuerza que ambos aplicaron, esta se rasgo, rompiéndola. Aunque no se le veía la ropa interior, un gran porcentaje de sus piernas estaba visible. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-¡IDIOTA MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!- grito a la diosa a todo pulmón al ver el pobre vestido roto.

-¿¡LO QUE YO HE HECHO? ¡FUISTE TU QUIEN LA JALO FUERTE!- y así comenzó una discusión mientras Crona por dentro rogaba por recuperar su cuerpo pues estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza por su pobre vestido roto.

En Shibusen, los profesores estaban presentes a lo que parecía una emergencia, aunque no lo pareciera pues Shinigami-sama solo se balanceaba de un lado a otro tarareando una canción alegre.

-Shinigami-sama ¿ah pasado algo?- pregunto Asuza con su tono serio como siempre.

-Bueno, parece ser que tendremos un pequeño problema estas dos semanas, por lo que me gustaría que todos estén al pendiente no solo de Shibusen si no de Death City en general, puede que tengamos un poco mas de actividad en las afueras de Death City por lo que me gustaría que aumentáramos la vigilancia en las entradas y las salidas y si es posible, hacer guardias nocturnas-

-¿Ahí algo mal shinigami-sama?- pregunto Marie preocupada. Este solo silbo.

-No hay que preocuparnos por el momento, Kid también nos estará apoyando con esto así que podemos dejarlo en sus manos un poco de este problema, mientras tanto, si me gustaría que entre las Death Scythe que tenemos aquí en Death City si pudieran montar una guardia nocturna-

-¿Pero cual es la razón?-

-Tenemos un informe del Cielo- todos los presentes callaron.

-¿C-cielo?-

-¿Por qué nos pedirían ayuda?-

-Parece que tendremos unos eventos poco usuales que puede que pongan en riesgo a la cuidad, es por ello que me gustaría que vigilaran la ciudad por completo, nunca se sabe que hay suelto en las calles- decía calmadamente mientras los presentes solo lo escuchaban atentamente.

Ya era de noche, el día se había ido completamente rápido. Maka estaba pensativa en el sillón, Soul aun no llegaba y temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su compañero, Blair había salido a pasar un rato en su bar favorito por lo que se encontraba completamente sola. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y, una vez que entro a la sala, lo recibió con un golpe.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? Solo tenías que ir por Crona y te fuiste a vaguear por ahí ¿verdad? ¿Sabes la hora que es? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tenias?- le reclamaba la chica y Soul solo podía sobarse la cabeza después de ese golpe con la inmensa biblioteca.

-No es para tanto, ni que estuviéramos casados- fue lo único que menciono en su defensa.

-Te estuve buscando y nadie parecía saber de ti ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Para tu información, invite a Crona a comer pero digamos que se complico un poco el asunto-

-¿No le abras hecho daño?-

-No, digamos que no hay que dejar que Ragnarok salga cuando vayamos a comer con ella, si es posible pongámosle cinta en la espalda para que no salga- Maka lo golpeo de nuevo al oírlo.

-No es gracioso, pero bueno ¿Cómo esta?-

-Esta bien no te preocupes, parece que no se sentía bien así que la invite a comer, pero bueno, digamos que al final se puso tan nerviosa que huyo del restaurant y yo tuve que lavar platos para poder pagar-

-¿Por qué?-

-No dejemos que Ragnarok coma con nosotros y si no, no dejemos que pida langosta- dijo para después lanzar un gran bostezo. –Iré a dormir-

-¿No vas a cenar?-

-No gracias, lave muchos platos hoy y estoy cansado, nos vemos mañana Maka- Maka lo despidió pero no podía evitar sentir que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Una vez en su cuarto, Soul se tiro a la cama esperando conciliar el sueño, no tenia ganas ni para bañarse o cambiarse, mientras Apolo se sentaba al borde de su cama.

-Deberás que lo siento ¿Cómo iba a saber que no aceptarían unas monedas de oro? ¡De oro!- exclamo el Dios sin poder creerlo ¿Quién rechaza oro? Nadie.

-Bueno paso lo que tuvo que pasar, pero mas importante ¿Qué pudiste averiguar?- pregunto sin despegar su cara de la almohada.

-Esa chica Crona parece que sabe algo de la ubicación de la diosa- esto hizo que Soul se pusiera rápidamente de pie.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Parece que si, la note bastante nerviosa y también creí poder detectar un poco de la diosa… dudo un poco que ella sea la que posea a la diosa pero ahí una posibilidad de que ella se haya encontrado con ella alguna vez… si no la tiene entonces sabe donde esta-

-Eso nos podrá ayudar mucho, eres sorprendente Apolo- dijo el chico volviendo a recostarse, no pasaron unos segundos hasta que quedo completamente dormido. Apolo lo observaba dormir, se asomo por la puerta y vio todo oscuro, parecía que ya todos se habían ido a dormir, decidió caminar un poco por el departamento, no había tenido tiempo antes así que se sorprendió de lo pequeño pero cómodo que era. Dio una revisión rápida por las habitaciones, encontró a Blair quien al parecer entro por la ventana, estaba en su forma gatuna y dormía profundamente con un pescado entre sus patitas, salió y entro a la de Soul de nuevo, noto la luz encendida entonces la apago, por ultimo fue hasta la habitación de Maka, ella dormía igual que los demás pero algo extraño estaba en ella, Apolo entro sigiloso tratando de no provocar ningún ruido, observo varias cosas en su cuarto, una de ellas una foto donde estaban ella y Soul abrazados y sonriendo, bueno solo Maka pues Soul tenia cara de no querer estar ahí. Igual que esa foto, había otras, muchas de ellas estaban dentro de un cajón cerrado con llave, casi no había ninguna donde estuvieran con alguien mas, solo de ella y Soul, el dios comenzó a sospechar de que pudiera haber un sentimiento correspondido así que no hubo que preocuparse con el plan que tenia en mente para ayudar a su amigo. De repente, un destello ilumino la habitación, Apolo se sobresalto por aquella luz pero después de ese pequeño flash, no paso nada, se dirigió hasta donde dormía la chica y no vio nada raro hasta que noto la posición en que se encontraba, estaba recostaba boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados y en sus manos parecía sostener algo contra su pecho, una corriente eléctrica le llego a sus manos cuando intento separar sus manos lo que le pareció extraño, solo entre dioses podían sentir o lastimarse… ¿o eso era obra de un dios? Volvió a posar su mano en las manos de la chica y la misma corriente le llego. Sin duda, algo tenía en sus manos y era custodiado por alguien externo a la chica. Salió de la habitación sin hacer un ruido.

-¿Habrá sido obra de un dios? No lo creo… mejor estoy prevenido- dijo volviendo al cuerpo de Soul.

"Eres ingenuo… Apolo"

Omake:

Tsubaki miraba a Black Star sorprendida, aunque por la fiebre y el cansancio no podía poner la cara que ella imaginaba que tenía. Era muy raro.

-No te preocupes mi bella dama, estarás bien- decía el chico dejando tanto a Tsubaki como a Harvard y Ox confundidos.

"¿Tiene un dios verdad?" pregunto Ox en su mente al dios.

"Si, tiene un dios sin duda"

En la mente de Black Star, un chico luchaba porque lo dejaran salir…

"Déjame salir, Tsubaki ese no soy yo, bueno si soy yo pero no soy yo, yo estoy adentro de mi ¿Por qué no lo notas?"

"Cállate joven, ahorra tus energías para la diosa"

"Oye este es mi cuerpo y ella es mi amiga, así que lárgate de aquí" reclamaba y gritaba el chico en su interior sin que alguien lo pudiera oír.

Xxxxxxxxx

Después del incidente con el vestido, Crona ya había recuperado su cuerpo y ahora estaba sentada cabizbaja en una esquina del callejón, había un vidrio roto donde la diosa estaba reflejada y trataba de disculparse con Crona.

-Deberás que lo siento, no sabia que esto iba a terminar así de mal- decía ella pero Crona no la escuchaba, la habían hecho enojar por fin, no era el único vestido que tenia, había otro semejante al que estaba roto, pero no podía regresar así a Shibusen, con lo tímida que era y mostrar al menos un cuarenta y cinco porciento de su cuerpo no la hacia feliz y cómoda principalmente (piernas).

-Crona por favor no te enfades, tengo un plan- dijo la diosa tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, lo cual funciono pues Crona levanto la mirada y miro aquel vidrio que reposaba aun en el suelo.

-¿Cuál es?- unos minutos después, Crona estaba caminando en las calles de Shibusen ¿saltando y riendo de lo mas lindo? Los que pasaban a su lado no podían despegar su mirada de ella, se le veía bastante feliz y hasta saludaba a algunos. Como nadie la reconocía, no tuvo problemas, solo la conocerían como una chica más de la ciudad mientras alguien se estaba muriendo de vergüenza en su mente.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ahora si me pase, semana de actualización… fue el peor semestre que tuve en la universidad y me disculpo con todos por no haber subido este capitulo antes, de hecho ya lo tenia terminado pero por asuntos personales y falta de tiempo no pude subirlo… ahora ya empezare a sacar el doujinshi de esta historia, para quien guste leerlo o verlo, solo visite mi dA:**

**Mimichanlove . deviantart . com - sin los espacios. (Ya saque lo que seria algo así como la portada xD)**

**Ahora si espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo, espero hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y para quien vuelva al colegio, mucha suerte! Échenle ganas :D**

**Ah y Crona recibió 8 abrazos y yo 8 tortas de jamón *OOOOO* *oseareviews***

**¿Dejas review?**

**Por cada review, Crona recibe un abrazo y yo una torta de jamón :3~**

**Okey no X_X**

**Pero ¿si deja un review?.**

**Onegai~ :3!**


	6. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Comercial: No olvides comprar tu nueva macana eléctrica cada que la autora de este Fanfic aparezca tarde. Solo $20.

*Notas, Agradecimiento y una que otra mensada de la Autora al final*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Soul Eater NO** me **PERTENECEN** si no a **Atsushi Okubo-sempai.**

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

Después de despertar, las manos de Maka ardían demasiado, las sentía cálidas pero una extraña sensación no le daba confianza. Las estuvo observando por un tiempo hasta que su compañero la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Démonos prisa señorita puntual- dijo burlón al ver a su compañera aun en pijamas. –No querrás llegar tarde…-

-¿Qué sucedió anoche Soul?- preguntó interrumpiendo al joven. Este solo la observo.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de que me recibiste con un golpe por pagar mi deuda lavando trastes en un restaurant- comento tallándose la cabeza, aun le dolía por el golpe, por el contrario, Maka estaba roja de enojo.

-No me refiero a eso… ¿te encontraste con alguien extraño ayer?- Soul la miro fingiendo sorpresa.

"No comentes nada" le dijo desde su interior la deidad "inventa algo rápido y vayámonos"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Soul internamente.

"Luego te comento, por el momento salgamos rápido, algo aquí no me gusta" dicho esto, desapareció.

-Con nadie, solo vi a Crona y es la única a la que hable, ¿algo pasa con ella? Como sea yo me adelanto, esta vez prometo no faltar a clases- y salió tomando su mochila. Maka se puso en pie, vio el comedor, el desayuno estaba listo y se veía apetitoso. Tomo su desayuno, se vistió y se encamino rápido a la escuela.

-"¿Por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que algo malo está pasando?"- se detuvo en frente de una tienda para comprar un poco de café, aunque había desayunado, aun sentía un poco de sueño. Dentro de la cafetería, se encontró con alguien.

-Maka, no es normal en ti verte tan tarde- comento Harvar detrás de ella. Maka contesto con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco es común que faltes mucho a clases-

-No me encuentro aun bien del resfriado, aunque ya me estoy mejorando poco a poco. ¿Vamos juntos?- sugirió, Maka asintió y después de pagar su café, ambos caminaron (con un poco de paso rápido) hacia Shibusen.

**En Shibusen**

-¿Y bien que sucede?- dijo Soul enfrente del espejo del baño, después de asegurarse que no había nadie dentro. El dios apareció entonces no en el espejo, sino cerca de la puerta.

-No es necesario mirar o invocarme por un espejo, con decir mi nombre es suficiente- dijo serio. –Algo sucedió ayer en la noche- Soul se alarmo de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien entro?- preguntó sin ocultar su nerviosismo.

-No quiero decir que si pero eso parece ser, una luz entro por la ventana del cuarto de tu compañera Maka-

-¿Qué sucedió? Ella estaba bien-

-No no lo estaba, ¿no viste sus manos?- preguntó. Soul negó con su cabeza. Apolo suspiro. –Deberías de prestar más atención a tu compañera ¿Qué tal si tiene una herida y tu no lo notas?-

-Ese no es el punto pero ¿de que se trata?-

-Tenía una quemadura en las manos, ayer en la noche me acerque a ella para verificar que tenia pues parecía sostener algo, pero cuando intente tocarla, una corriente eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo, como si lo que estuviera ahí estuviera protegido por magia negra- comento serio. Soul no pudo evitar pensar en la sangre negra, aunque lo descarto por uno segundo ya que él era el que tenía la sangre negra y no ella, al menos no cuando estaban en sincronización.

-Entonces ¿Qué debemos de hacer ahora?-

-Procura estar cerca de Maka, puede que no sea algo peligroso pero es mejor estar prevenidos. Ahora- dijo entrando al cuerpo de Soul. –Sigamos adelante, si notan un comportamiento extraño en ti, nos veremos mal-

-De acuerdo- sonriendo, Soul salió del baño. Se dirigió al salón y vio que todos ya estaban dentro.

"¿Te fuiste desde temprano para llegar antes y apenas llegas?" pensó Maka al ver a su compañero entrar tarde.

-Soul, llegas tarde- le reclamó Sid-sensei -¿Tienes una excusa para esto?-

-Lo siento Sid-sensei, yo…-

-Disculpe por llegar tarde- dijo Crona apareciendo detrás de Soul quien la miro sorprendido.

-¿Crona?-

-¿Eh? ¿Soul?-

-¿Los dos no llegaron ayer y ahora llegan tarde? Tendrán un castigo después de clases, ahora vayan a sentarse- los regaño Sid-sensei mientras les indicaba que tomaran asiento, ambos se disculparon y fueron a sus lugares.

-Crona, que bueno es verte de nuevo en el salón, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Maka al ver a la joven espadachina sentarse a su lado.

-Sí, me encuentro un poco mejor- sonrió nerviosa.

**Hace unos minutos más atrás.**

-¿Crona? ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó la diosa desde el espejo al ver a la chica acomodar sus cosas para ir a clases.

-Si no me presento al salón, podrían dudar de mi ¿no lo crees?- comentó continuando con su labor de empacar sus libros. Afrodita solo se enfureció.

-¡¿Pensé que había quedado claro que no saldríamos de aquí por una semana?! – exclamó. Crona la observo.

-Pero yo quiero ver a Maka de nuevo y a los demás- dijo bajando la voz cuando termino su oración. Afrodita la observo entre sorprendida e incrédula.

-¿Pero no entiendes que pones en peligro tu vida y la mía? Cualquiera nos podría descubrir- chillo.

-Pero quedarnos dentro no nos servirá de nada, podría venir alguien que note que no haya ido a clases, vamos no te preocupes, esta vez Ragnarok prometió no hablar y prometo comportarme de la manera más normal del mundo, por favor- pidió la chica casi hincándose frente al espejo. Ella estuvo silenciosa.

-¿Me prometes que nadie nos hará daño?-

-Te lo prometo, nadie notara que estas dentro de mí, seré lo más normal que hayas visto, pero por favor, déjame ver de nuevo a mis amigos- Afrodita suspiro. Saco uno de sus brazos del espejo para estrechar su mano con la de ella para hacer una promesa, entonces algo increíble sucedió, no solo su brazo, la mitad de su cuerpo podía salir ahora. -¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Yo no fui la que hizo esto, si tan solo pudiera sacar la otra mitad de mi cuerpo sería maravilloso- comento sorprendida.

-¿Para qué saliste?-

-Nada importante- dijo volviendo al espejo. –Como sea, no prometiste que nada nos pasara hoy, bien, si no sucede nada, entonces dejare que salgas pero con mucho cautela-

-De acuerdo, es un trato- y diciendo esto último, salió apresurada de su cuarto hacia el salón de clases, llegaba tarde pero no le importaba, había logrado salir. Afrodita se quedo un rato en el espejo del cuarto.

"Su cariño y amor a sus compañeros debió de hacer que la mitad de mi cuerpo saliera, pero no debemos confiarnos. Tengo un extraño pero no desagradable presentimiento" y desapareció del espejo.

Las horas pasaban junto con las clases, nada fuera de lo normal pasaba a excepción de Black Star y su "nueva personalidad caballerosa" con todas las damas, excepto con Crona a quien no consideraba una chica del todo, o al menos eso daba a entender. Kid por su parte los observaba a todos, los vigilaba con cuidado mirando cualquier señal extraña en su comportamiento. Noto a Black Star de inmediato como todos, así que lo mantuvo como candidato de poseer un Dios.

Al terminar las clases, todos se iban a sus casas, excepto Soul y Crona quienes estaban dentro en el salón cumpliendo con su castigo con Marie-sensei vigilándolos. Maka los esperaba fuera del salón.

"Esos dos de verdad que los tengo que tener bien vigilados, no es normal su comportamiento" suspiro al recordar las palabras de Harvar.

_Flashback_

_-¿Ox habla solo?- preguntó Maka asombrada, sabía que Ox era extraño pero no pensó que hiciera aquello. Harvar sonrió._

_-Algo así, la noche anterior lo escuche gritando "¿Quién está ahí?" pensé que alguien había entrado pero después, empezó a hablar en voz baja. No pude escuchar bien, pero definitivamente estaba hablando con alguien y ayer paso lo mismo. Estuvo hablando en voz baja y solo una vez grito pero no fue nada importante, solo exclamó un ¡AH! Y no volví a escuchar nada- Maka se quedo pensativa un rato recordando lo que Kid le había comentado sobre Soul._

_-¿Crees poder vigilar a Ox, Harvar? Siento que algo extraño está pasando en la escuela- Harvar la miro impresionado._

_-¿Por qué crees que algo pueda estar pasando?-_

_-No tengo nada asegurado pero sea lo que sea, también parece afectar a Soul- explicó._

_-¿Soul? ¿Acaso también habla solo?-_

_-Eso sospecho pero si ese es el caso, mejor estar precavidos-_

_-No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa. –Vigilare a Ox pase lo que pase y cualquier cosa te avisare- ambos después corrieron al darse cuenta de la hora que era._

_Fin del Flashback_

"No te preocupes Soul, cualquier cambio lo sentiré, por la sincronización de nuestras almas"

"Oh vaya, que pensamientos tan raros. Ustedes los humanos son muy extraños, principalmente los que estudian aquí" Maka escucho la voz y volteo hacia ambos lados.

-¿Quién está ahí?- grito. Al mirar a la izquierda, vio una silueta dorada perderse detrás de una esquina. –Espera- y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Dentro del salón, Soul se percato de una presencia se encontraba fuera, sabía que Maka estaba fuera pero sintió que no se hallaba sola.

-Disculpe Marie-sensei-

-¿Si Soul?-

-¿Podría salir un momento al baño?-

-Lo siento pero su castigo aun no termina, no te preocupes, en unos minutos podrán salir, estoy segura que puedes aguantar un poco- contestó volviendo su mirada al libro que estaba leyendo. Soul se decepciono un poco.

-Esto no es nada cool- dijo volviendo a enfocar su atención al libro que tenía enfrente aunque no lo leía, solo quería distraerse. Crona lo observaba, se mantuvo callada en todo momento y de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada. Algo en él había cambiado y ella lo noto, su actitud era un poco más relajada que antes y se mostraba un poco mas hablador con algunas de sus compañeras, era extraño pero agradeció que todo el día no le haya reclamado lo de la comida del día anterior y prestara más atención a las demás chicas.

-Bueno chicos, ya pueden retirarse, procuren no faltar de nuevo a clases- dijo Marie-sensei mientras tomaba su libro y se ponía en pie. Los dos chicos la siguieron en silencio, fue hasta que estaban completamente fuera, cuando Soul tomo del brazo a Crona.

-Crona- dijo el chico serio.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que sucede Soul?- preguntó nerviosa la espadachina.

-Tenemos que hablar, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar antes? Te prometo encaminarte en tu cuarto cuando terminemos-

-Gracias, pero no es necesario que me acompañes, estoy un poco ocupada y necesito regresar rápido- se excuso.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo para después colocarse delante de ella.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Te acompañare a tu cuarto y hablaremos en el camino-

-Pero…-

-Nada de "peros" Crona, necesito que hablemos-

-Pero no voy a mi cuarto-

-Acabas de decirme que estabas ocupada e irías a tu cuarto ¿no? Podemos hablar mientras caminamos ¿o no?-

"Demonios, no sé cómo lidiar con esto" pensó pero al final cedió y camino con el joven de pelo blanco.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Soul hablo.

-¿Has notado algo raro?- pregunto de repente Soul. Crona reacciono asustada aunque trato de disimularlo.

-¿Algo raro en qué?-

-¿En la escuela, fuera de la escuela, en nuestros compañeros o algo por el estilo?-

-¿Extraño? No… no he notado nada extraño-

-¿Estás segura?- Crona de inmediato sintió un poco de peligro.

-Estoy… segura-

-Bien-

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-Crona-

-¿Si?-

-¿Notaste hoy algo fuera del salón?-

-¿En el salón?-

-Justo antes de que saliéramos del castigo, para ser más especifico-

-No, no note nada ¿Por qué?- se detuvieron al llegar a la entrada de su cuarto. -¿Soul?- preguntó al notar que el chico se quedo callado y la observaba silencioso. -¿Eh? ¿Soul-kun?-

-No es nada, nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras daba la vuelta, camino unos cuantos pasos y se dio la vuelta. –Crona-

-¿Si?-

-Si notas algo extraño por favor dímelo, no nos llevaremos mucho pero no quiero que nada malo te suceda- Crona se sobresalto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?- Soul suspiro.

-Eres nuestra amiga ¿no es así? No nos gustaría nada que alguien te haga daño, además estas tu sola aquí abajo y Ragnarok no es un buen compañero que digamos- dicho esto, Ragnarok salió.

-¿Quién dijo que no soy confiable?- dijo enojado.

-Dije que no eres buen compañero, siempre le estas pegando-

-En estos días no, Crona, no necesitamos a este tipo para cuidarnos-

-Seras…-

-Está bien de acuerdo- dijo Crona evitando una pelea entre las dos armas. –Si sucede algo te hare saber de inmediato, no te preocupes Soul, nos vemos mañana- entonces entro rápido a su habitación. Al entrar, dejo su libro en una mesita y se fue a acostar a su cama.

-Oye Crona, ¿no deberíamos…?- comenzó a preguntar Ragnarok en voz baja pero Crona le hizo señas de que guardara silencio. Del otro lado de la puerta, Soul estaba de pie, miraba el suelo y se veía atento tratando de escuchar algo. Después de no escuchar nada, se encamino a la salida de aquel sótano a su casa.

**Por otro lado…**

Maka observaba sorprendida a alguien leyendo en la biblioteca, no podía asegurar quien era o que era lo que ella estaba observando, era alguien parecida a ella, las mismas coletitas, aunque peinadas como unas trenzas. Un vestido blanco y resplandecía en ella un color dorado. Tenía en la mano una varita de olivo y con su otra mano pasaba las páginas de un libro que ella conocía, era uno de sus libros favoritos y con el que de vez en cuando golpeaba a los demás. Al darse cuenta de que era observada, aquella chica dejo la lectura. La observo por unos segundos y desapareció.

-Espera…- comenzó a decir Maka antes de verla desaparecer de la biblioteca. –Yo también estoy viendo cosas raras… creo que he tenido suficiente de la biblioteca por hoy- dijo abandonando el lugar y encaminándose a su cuarto. Al llegar a la salida de Shibusen, vio a su compañero esperándola en la entrada observando a toda la ciudad de Death City. Se le veía serio y pensativo.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme?- preguntó Maka detrás de él. Soul no se sorprendió.

-Nada nuevo en mi vida, solo que han pasado un par de días desde la pijamada-

-¿Y?-

-Es increíble cómo te puede cambiar el día con algo trivial y extraño en tu vida- dijo formando una sonrisa. Maka lo miro extrañada.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer?" preguntó el dios desde dentro del joven, pero Soul no le respondió.

-Estas actuando de una manera extraña. Sea lo que sea que te pase sabes que no diré nada y te ayudare en lo que pueda- Maka empezó entonces a bajar de las escaleras. Llego al quinto escalón y desde ahí le ofreció su mano a su compañero. Soul la observo y sonrió. Tomo su mano y ambos bajaron las escaleras y fueron a su casa juntos cuando el sol se estaba poniendo.

-Tu padre me matara cuando nos vea- comentó divertido y sin dejar de soltar su mano.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no creo que este por aquí-

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Le hiciste algo?- Maka empezó a reír.

-No sería capaz de hacerle algo a él, solo tengo un presentimiento- dijo para después seguir caminando y hablar de otras cosas como la escuela, los deberes del hogar y escolares.

**Dentro de Shibusen, en una de las habitaciones…**

-Nada paso ¿ves?- le respondió Crona a la diosa que se haya en el espejo de siempre. La diosa la observo.

-De acuerdo, nada paso, tienes razón, supongo que podremos salir de vez en cuando pero por ser precavidas a la escuela y ya-

-No te preocupes, de la escuela a la casa de mis amigos no tengo otro lugar a donde ir o donde me gustaría ir-

-Es cierto, esta mocosa es extraña, no va a restaurants, cines, centros comerciales, al mercado, un café…- empezó a decir Ragnarok pero la diosa no quería escucharlo. Se volvía una molestia.

-Bien escuche suficiente, sé que no estoy en peligro- le interrumpió la diosa. –Como sea, el que nos haya ido bien hoy, no significa que nos vaya a ir mejor después, han pasado dos días desde que inicio la competencia-

-No comprendo porque no quieres casarte con uno, solo escoge uno y que se mueran los demás- comento Ragnarok. Crona pensó que la diosa se enfadaría, pero ella solo embozo una sonrisa.

-No es tan sencillo como suena, ya tengo un amor, un amante al que quiero… pero él no puede participar en esta competencia, no lo tiene prohibido, pero es imposible para él- comento triste la diosa.

-¿Por qué?-

-El simple hecho de que no es un dios lo complica todo, está en el inframundo y de ahí no podrá salir, es un asunto muy complicado- soltó un suspiro y continuó. –Como sea, no debemos de bajar la guardia por dos días que nos haya ido bien, escuchen me gustaría que tomaran ciertas precauciones- comento la diosa. Crona y Ragnarok la escucharon atentamente.

Durante la noche, varios guardias vigilaban la ciudad de Death City, un chico con su patineta volaba por los alrededores ayudando a los vigilantes.

-Kid tengo sueño, ¿podríamos irnos? Ah diferencia tuya, Patty y yo necesitamos nuestro sueño rejuvenecedor- reclamó el arma.

-De acuerdo, pueden volver a casa- y voló en dirección a la mansión, una vez que Patty y Lix estaban dentro, Kid salió de nuevo a explorar, no hallaba nada nuevo pero tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar esa noche. Una luz entonces apareció en la calle, fue inmediatamente hacia ese lugar y al llega encontró un pequeño collar dorado. Lo tomo y observo alrededor, no había nadie. Lo observo por gran rato, tenía grabada una imagen de una chica visto de lado, unas trenzas y una corona de olivo.

-Es un collar curioso, por alguna razón se siente algo raro proviniendo de él.- y se llevando el collar } su mano.

**ANDO SUUUUUUUUUUPER LENTA D:! Y NI SIQUIERA PUEDO TERMINAR COSAS PENDIENTES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD. Como sea ya termine y ya ando subiendo el doujin en mi dA aunque eso si, ahí va aun mas lento D:! pero espero ya trabajar bien y duro con este proyecto, lo bueno de todo es que no me gusta abandonar lo que hago asi que esperen el siguiente capitulo de "Juego de dioses"**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por la paciencia de este siguiente capitulo Contestare los reviews anonimos aquí, los demás los enviare por MP Gracias por todo y a los nuevos lectores.**

_**Reviews desde el capítulo 4**_

_**Lizzy: Gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te guste.**_

_**B01: Tengo muchos reclamos con el KidxMaka xD no pensé que hubiera gente que no le gustara, casi siempre me topo con gente que si Gracias por tu review y consejo **_

_**Nesha Stela Moon: Muchas gracias por dejar review aun cayéndote de sueño! Me alegra que te haya gustado y disculpa por no haber actualizado antes **_

_**bou-chan nyappy: afsdagsfdafsdgadsgdagsa! No se que decir, siento que moriré! D:! *huye***_

_**Makenshi: Muchas gracias por tu espera y comentario, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.**_

**Una disculpa por contestar así de rápido, me duele la cabeza por culpa del gato y su veterinario Dx!**

**¿Dejas review?**

**Por cada review, Crona revive una abrazo y yo… yo… unos COPIC :D**

**Okey no xDD**

**Pero… ¿dejas review?**

**Gracias!**

**PD: No olviden visitar mi dA donde estoy subiendo el doujin ilustrado (ya estoy cambiándole unas cosillas como la portada… no me gusto :S) Gracias**

**Mimichanlove . deviantart . com (sin espacios)**


End file.
